Tortured Angel
by magically-muddled
Summary: Set from an alternative 2x13: What if Caroline was rescued from the wolves by a stranger? All she knew was that he was a vampire, and his name was Nik.
1. Lucky Ones

_This idea popped into my head, and I couldn't get it to go away..._

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, especially The Vampire Diaries. If I did, things would be going very different on the show...

"Lucky Ones" by Lana Del Rey - _Everybody told me love was blind; then I saw your face and you blew my mind._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Please stop"

The werewolf smiled, tilting his head and scratching his forehead with his pistol in mock consideration. His dark eyes gleamed, "What was that? Sorry, I didn't quite hearing you"

"Please, don't. Please"

The vampire was backed against the wall in every possible way. Her blonde curls were matted with her own blood; it was smeared across her face, down her arms and across her clothes. Her jeans barely clung to her legs - bullet holes riddled them. Small wooden spikes punctured her neck and collarbone in what looked like a sadistic form of accupuncture. Her pale cheeks flamed an angry red, although the blisters were slowly healing. It was too quick for her captor, though. She shifted and the wooden bullets that she had removed from her flesh rattled along the floor.

"Why would I stop when I'm having so much fun?" The werewolf smirked, toying with the pistol in his hands, "Does vervain burn as bad as wolfsbane?"

She could barely make a noise. The herb was an intense pain, like the flesh was being seared from her bones repeatedly. Her blue eyes swam with tears as she shook her head, tensing for searing pain. He laughed and shot her, the wooden bullet lodging just above her hip bone, "That was the last bullet honey. Time for the burn"

She fell forward screaming, and reached down to her wound, when more pain erupted, this time in her hand. She brought her hand to her face, wood lodged squarely between her knuckles. He lied. "Stop!" she screamed, kicking at the bars, "Stop it, stop it!"

"We need to talk" a young female werewolf appeared in the doorway, rolling her eyes at the screaming vampire, "Her friends will be here soon"

"With Tyler?"

"He's already here" she stepped fully into the van so the light was cast on a nervous Tyler, "Brady, it must be a trap. Why would they release him? We need to move"

"Care?" Tyler rushed forward to the cage, grasping the bars and staring as she removed the bullet from her hand.

"Tyler, help me. There's a latch I can't reach" Caroline gestured wildly to the corner of the door. Tyler hesitated, his eyes narrowing. "Tyler, help me. Please"

He seemed to return to himself and reached down. Jules caught his hand, "Tyler, let's go - leave her. _They_ killed Mason. They'll kill you first chance they get"

"Tyler" Caroline pulled herself forward on her stomach, grabbing the bars, "Tyler! Don't listen to her. Tyler, _please_"

Brady kicked her hands and she whimpered, pushing herself back against the wall. Fresh tears began to fall as Jules pulled Tyler out the van. Brady leaned forward, "You're face looks healed"

"No!" she screamed, kicking against the cage, "Don't!"

The vervain was like acid, burning every last inch of her face. She put her hands up to act as some sort of barrier, but the still open wound being infected felt like a hot poker burning her entire arm.

A sharp whistle from outside prompted Brady to stop, "I'll be back, sweetpea" He promised darkly.

Caroline curled into a ball, as silent tears fell down her cheeks and mixed with her own blood. There wasn't a way out. She was going to die in this cage. She gently cradled her hand, sobbing at the thought that no one was coming. No one cared. Tyler didn't. Matt just wanted Elena, she was a substitute nothing more. Yet she desperately craved his love, even still. If he couldn't love her as a human, he certainly couldn't love her as this, as a monster. This was why she was being punished. Vampires suck out everything from this world - life, love, humanity.

This was what she deserved. She wasn't good enough as a human, and certainly not as a vampire. She could never be what they wanted. She couldn't be Elena. She tried so hard, all the time. So hard it physically hurt. Yet, no one loved her. No one could love her. Matt and the Salvatore's would always choose Elena. Always. Tyler had to be with his own. She understood that, she really did. If she could find someone who understood her, accepted her, she'd run away with them and never look back.

It was just a pity that no one did.

No one was coming, and she was going to die alone and frightened. Again.

The door creaked opened, and a new set of boots appeared, "What do we have here?"

Klaus really didn't want to remain in Mystic Falls for too long. He just wanted to look at his old home and possibly scout out an appropriate body to make his grand entrance in. Unfortunately, Elijah was also in the sleepy town, so his mission had to be completed far quicker than he had anticipated. He had smelt them from five miles away. Dog. More specifically the creatures of the night he yearned to unlock within himself. As he drew closer, he heard it. The distinct sounds of torture. Her screams echoed, bouncing of the trees. He simply had to investigate.

The first wolves he met were armed for vampires. Stakes and flame throwers, and they were not happy to see him. They had actually attempted to attack the Original - it was pitiful. He rolled his eyes, and their hearts were in his palms. There were more of them, so these two were expendable.

He really didn't want to draw attention to himself, so he used his vampire skills to find the remainder of the group without their knowledge.

A woman seemed to be the leader, barking orders. They were tensed for attack, positioned in front of the van where rolling sobs were coming from. It was like a beacon - he desperately wanted to see what was inside. He needed wolves though - for the sacrifice, and for his army.

It was easy enough to flit amongst the group without them seeing him coming - exerting just enough pressure to render them unconscious. He turned to the van, grinning. Perhaps a little sport before he left.

She was curled in the farthest corner of the cage like a wounded animal. She was drenched in her own blood - it smelt divine. Like vanilla and freesias with just a hint of spice. She rocked herself gently, hands clutching her head as if it would hold it on. He could see the ugly burns of vervain mar her ivory skin.

Fresh tears came to Caroline's eyes. It wasn't Brady. Just another werewolf to partake in her sick torture. Caroline whimpered softly, covering her face with her hands. Like an injured animal, she had curled herself into as small a ball as possible, praying silently that the next attack would be a stake to the heart. Anything to stop the unending and unbearable pain.

She heard him lean closer to the cage as he whispered almost adoringly, "Vampire"

If he wanted to see the monster she'd become, then she would show him exactly what she was. Summoning up what little strength she had, she whipped her blonde curls up, her eyes black and fangs bared. And then she braced for pain.

A pain that never came.

Instead, he leant his forehead against the bars, staring at her, entranced. She was stunning. Not just within the conventional beautiful sense. There was something within her, some beacon of light that seemed to be calling to him. She had the face of a monster, but it was intoxicating. Her eyes were as black as night, but they held the promise of morning. The dark veins under her eyes were framed by an entrancing face that had witnessed far too much for her age. Fangs protruded from a mouth that held the promise of a stunning smile. Golden curls of an angel fell wildly around her face, congealed with blood.

She frowned, tears falling from her black eyes and tracing a path along the dark veins. Why wasn't he hurting her? She was almost impatient for the pain, because being under his gaze was far worse. It was so intense. She just wanted to run and hide. His eyes were the deepest blue, his hair light curls, his lips full and inviting. He looked like one of the Greek Gods she'd studied at school. It couldn't be true, though. Caroline didn't meet God's - only the demons of this world. His eyes were burning far more fiercely than vervain ever could. He deepened his gaze and his own eyes turned dark, veins protruding and fangs showing.

She wanted to cry in relief. He wasn't with _them_, "Help me" Caroline whispered frantically, dragging herself towards the bars, "Please"

He frowned for a moment, conflicted. He had come here purely out of curiosity. He wasn't the hero; he was the villain. He felt guilt claw at his insides. She rattled against the cage weakly, eyes begging him, "Please. Help me" How many times had she begged tonight? She couldn't take it anymore. "Help me or kill me"

His head snapped back as though he had been slapped. She wanted to die? She asked for it? She was baby vampire, he was certain. She just wanted to end her life? Why did he care? He had tortured people until they had welcomed death before, so he didn't know why he felt guilt tear through his chest. If he saved her, what was he becoming?

She could see his internal struggle play across his features. She was once again expendable, yet it inexplicably hurt her more that this stranger thought so. She nodded, accepting her fate.

A solitary tear sliding down her cheek seemed to galvanize him. With a growl he ripped the door clean off it's hinges and grabbed her under the arms, pulling her to freedom. She lay on her back, struggling to breath and he traced a gentle pattern along her cheek, "They used vervain" he mused.

She flinched away. His touch was burning her to the core.

"What's your name?" he whispered, kneeling over her to examine her tortured form.

"Caroline" she croaked, salty tears stinging in her healing wounds. His voice was so soothing, like a beautiful lullaby. She was just waiting for him to turn on her, "Who are you?"

He paused. Would she know his reputation? "A friend. My name is Nik"

"Nick?" her lip quivered. Her friend? How pathetic that she could only rely on a complete stranger to be her friend.

"Come on" he whispered, wrapping his arm round her waist and pulling her up against him.

She whimpered and he quickly let go as she cupped her left hip, "He shot me"

A low growl sounded from Klaus's chest. Why was he so bothered? First the vervain, then the wooden bullets. What did this girl do to deserve to be in the pits of hell?

She took a deep breath as she moved her fingers down to prize the object out and attempted to hold back a sob. She'd already pulled seven out, but it wasn't easy. It was the hardest part about it all - she could only ease the pain by inflicting more by choice. He raised his hand towards her, in an effort to volunteer. "Pull it out" She agreed.

He looked down and immediately pushed his fingers into the open wound, as she hissed and dug her fingernails into his bicep. He dropped the offending bullet on the floor.

"Warn me" she bit out, still clinging on to him.

He saved her, and now she was making demands? She was certainly different. "Come on"

He eased her down the steps and out into the wilderness. There were bodies strewn everywhere.

"You did this?"

Caroline immediately pushed him away, clinging to the side of the van, looking around in fear.

He felt an odd sensation creeping into his chest. She was frightened of him. Normally he actively encouraged the emotion, but he didn't want her to look at him in that way. "I won't hurt you" he approached her with his arms in front of him in attempt to calm her.

"You killed them! You killed them all!"

"Only a few. The rest are just unconscious"

"What?" How could he be so nonchalant? "Why?"

"They have another purpose" he answered cryptically, "And I don't see why you're bothered, love. Look what they did to you"

Another purpose? What did this stranger want? Why did she care? They tortured her for hours. She should rejoice in all their deaths,_ their_ pain, but she couldn't. They were people. Someone's son, brother, friend. _Friend_. "Tyler! Where's Tyler?"

He felt unsettled. That unsettled him further. She was peering at the bodies that littered the bracken, dropping to her knees at the correct bundle of limbs "The young one? Unconscious"

She nodded, agreeing with him.

"Happy? Now come on, Caroline, we need to go" He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her to a standing position.

"What? No" she pulled herself away. Like hell she was going anywhere with anymore strangers.

"Do you really want to be here when they wake up?"

No. No, she didn't. She knew they'd be pissed when they woke, and a few rounds of vervain-water fight with their favorite vampire pin cushion would be the only thing to ease their anger. How could she go with him, though? She knew his name was Nick, that was it. He was strong, that's for sure. His grip was like steel, and he annihilated an entire pack in a matter of minutes. But she had no one else to make sure she was safe. She really had no choice; she couldn't run, the vervain had completely drained her. "You'll take me home?" she questioned uncertainly.

"I'll take you home" Klaus promised. The first heartfelt promise he'd ever made in his thousand that wasn't to his family or a threat.

"Promise?"

Klaus tilted his head playfully, "What else would I do?"

Caroline gestured around her, then at herself, "I don't exactly have the best track record with strangers"

"What kind of gentleman would I be if I didn't escort the lady I just rescued home?" His tone was enchanting, playful. She really couldn't help but smile.

They walked slowly to his car. He had offered to carry her, conserve her strength. She refused; there was a little voice telling her not to get too close, too attached. She barely knew him. The car was expensive (from what she could tell) and it was dark, with tinted windows. Did he have a daylight ring? She cleared her throat awkwardly when he caught her staring, trying to find the item in question. He smirked and opened the passenger door for her and she saw the gold ring.

She knew his name was Nick. He could easily overpower werewolves, had a penchant for rescuing baby vampires and could walk in the sun. She was still in a car with a complete stranger. They were halfway to the address she supplied when she finally spoke.

"Thank you"

He nodded, enjoying the sensation. How long had it been since he heard genuine gratitude?

Caroline bit her lip. "Why did you save me?"

Klaus paused. He'd been asking himself that question since he ripped the door off the cage. He came to the conclusion he just had to. Because. He did. "I don't know"

"How did you find me?"

"I was in the woods. I heard you"

"Why were in the woods?"

"Walking" Klaus smiled, pleased with himself. It was all the truth.

"Are you always this evasive?" Caroline scowled.

"Why did they do this to you?" he easily deflected her growing desire to know more about him.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Cause I'm a vampire? To get to my friends? For fun?" She gazed ahead, sighing. Maybe it was her atonement for being a creature of the night, a murderer. Would she ever find absolution?

He stayed silent. He felt so angry that someone could do something like that to her. She was so captivating, so full of light.

Caroline turned in her seat to face him, eyes narrowed in determination. "Nick. As in Nicholas?"

"Nik. N-I-K" Klaus clarified.

"No C? How modern" Caroline replied, annoyed.

He smirked.

They remained silent as he pulled up to her house, and quickly sped around to open her door.

"No vamping about, please, the neighbours don't know" She eased herself out the car and headed up the path, "You don't have to walk me to the door"

"I'm escorting you. That includes getting you to your front door"

"Well I'm here now" Caroline sighed. She desperately wanted to be strong, but she was drained. Physically and emotionally. All she wanted to do was go inside, wash all the blood and grime off and cry for at least a week. Nik was currently in the way of that plan. "So, goodnight"

He nodded, sensing her unease "Are you alone?"

Yes. She was eternally alone. But she wouldn't show it. "That's creepy" she joked.

He frowned at her obviously fake smile.

"My Mom's at work. She'll be home soon" Caroline clarified.

"I could stay" Klaus offered. Though he didn't know why.

"You're vampire without an invitation. And I just really want a shower and to go to bed. The two don't mix well"

He dipped his head to meet her eyes. "Sure?"

No.

"I'm _fine_" she reached down and grasped his hand, giving it a firm shake, "Thank you for tonight"

She went into the house and gave him a little wave from the window, with an encouraging smile. She hoped it was encouraging. She was desperately trying not to cry. He smirked and walked away.

She settled in front of the mirror, and began to pull out the spikes that littered her collarbone, wincing as she did.

There was a knock at the door.

She seriously debated not answering it. Hide away and deal with him in the morning. That was what girly little Caroline would do. That wasn't her anymore.

Tyler seemed surprised as the door opened. "Are you okay?"

She gave him a hard stare, voice even. "I'm fine"

"I had no idea they would come for you"

He seemed sincere. But that wasn't even the point. "Do you know what they did to me?"

"I'm sorry... but it's crazy now, okay, I don't know who to trust. You lied to me"

How could he try and justify himself? "I lied to protect my friends. I lied to protect _you_, don't you get that?"

"Caroline-"

No. All Caroline's fury, hurt and disappointment came crashing out. "You just stood there, when they were going to torture and kill me, you just stood there. You didn't do anything"

"I didn't know what to do"

"You help your friends, that's what you do"

"I'm sorry"

Caroline's resolve stiffened. "No, it's too late cause we're not friends anymore. And what happened to me tonight? That will _never_ happen again. So you take that back to your little werewolf pack and you get the hell out of my house"

The house shook as the door slammed and she let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She made her way back to her room in a daze. The easiest way to remove the objects embedded in her skin seemed to be ripping them out quickly. The dried blood was washed down the plughole,and so the evidence of the worst night of her life was gone. She spent the majority of the shower tracing the unmarred skin where the gaping holes had once been, tears mixed with the shower spray.

She piled her damp curls on her head, wrapped herself in a robe and spoke to Matt on the phone. She hated lying to him, but how could she possibly tell him? With a frustrated groan, she slammed the phone down at the end of the conversation.

"Easy, love" Klaus was sat on her windowsill, casually leaning back against the frame with his legs stretched out.

Caroline screamed, "What the hell are you doing? Why would you scare me like that?"

"I could tell you weren't fine. I'm checking on you"

She rested a hand on her frantic, undead heart. "So you thought after my torture I could use a good fright? Seriously?"

"I didn't mean to scare you. I apologize" Klaus gazed at her sincerely.

She nodded. Did she leave that window open? How did she not hear him? "How long have you been there?"

"I heard you give the wolf what for. I must say, I am impressed. I didn't realize you had such fire" Klaus replied, rolling his r's. It gave her a strange sensation in the pit of her stomach.

How was he doing this to her? "My fire is none of your business" Caroline snapped.

"You're standing up for yourself. That's good" he replied seriously, unfazed by her outburst.

"It's scary"

"Fear is positive"

Caroline laughed, through it sounded more like a sob, "No, it's not"

"Caroline, don't be frightened to be who you are. All of what you are" He was doing it again - looking at her the way he did when she had her vampire face . His eyes were burning into her. There was no cage, yet she still felt trapped.

The tension was cut when Caroline's phone began to buzz. It was a miracle that it was still working after her earlier outburst.

"Stefan" she answered.

"Caroline, where are you? What happened? We're at the clearing, how did you get away?"

Klaus put a finger to his lips and shook his head slightly.

"One of the wolves left the latch off. I just ran" Caroline answered automatically, staring at Nik. She didn't know why she lied, or even why it would be necessary. There was something in his eyes that was telling her he needed her to, but that it was okay.

"Thank God. We met Elijah's witch out there, but he says he never saw you. He had them all with that witchy aneurism when we got there"

"Good" Caroline said determinedly.

"Care, are you okay?"

"I'm fine"

"Caroline" Stefan's tone warned her not to lie.

"I'm _fine_"

"Do you want me to come over?"

"Stefan, I'm fine. Honestly. I just want to sleep"

"Okay" Stefan sounded uneasy, "I'll call you in the morning?"

"Okay" Caroline agreed, "Stefan? Thank you"

Caroline put her phone down, turning to directly face Klaus. "Why did you want me to lie?"

"I'm not staying for long. Settled vampires tend not to be terribly nice to nomads like me"

"I don't believe you, Nik" Caroline eyed him suspiciously, "If that even is your real name"

"It is" He was smirking again.

Why was he so intent on being vague? Nothing good ever came from secrecy, and she was not going to be toyed by an older man again, "Well, if you're a nomad, shouldn't you be moving on?"

"I felt compelled to make sure you were alright" he replied truthfully.

"I'm fine" Caroline sighed automatically.

"You've said that a lot Caroline. Is it true?"

She shrugged - she was fine as she could possibly be after the night she had.

Klaus tilted his head. There was something that had been bothering him all night. "Did you really want to die tonight?"

Caroline looked down, whispering meekly "A little"

"Why?"

She shrugged, her eyes filling with tears, "I was in so much pain. And honestly, I don't know how much I have to live for right now"

"You can't think like that" he immediately replied.

"Why?"

"I'll admit, this little town doesn't hold much attraction, but Caroline, you have the world. Cities with so much promise, so much adventure. There's so many new cultures for you to experience, great art, music. You can have it all. It's all at your fingertips, sweetheart, all you have to do is look" he was leaning forward excitedly, his forehead pressing against the invisible barrier to the house.

He was drawing her in like a magnet. She desperately wanted all those things, but her underlying fear was still present, "But I don't want to do it all alone"

He fixed her with his penetrating, smoldering gaze, "Oh, sweet Caroline, you are far from alone" His voice was low, seductive.

They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity, Caroline struggling to take breaths she didn't really need. Who was this man? Why was he promising her the world? There was one question that was causing her the most concern, though. Why did she want nothing more than to run straight to him?

He tilted his head to the side, "I think I'm going to be proved right"

She frowned, and then she heard the hum of a car pulling up. It sounded vintage - Stefan. There was a short knock on the door.

"I'll keep you a secret, Nik" Caroline promised, though she didn't know why.

He smiled and she felt the warmth from it reach her toes. She padded along to her bedroom door and peeked out. Stefan gave her a little wave from the window. She turned back to her room to see it was empty. "Thank you" she whispered to the open window, though it didn't seem to convey enough. Nik had saved her in every possible way. Her arms automatically wrapped round her body as she went to the front door. "Hey"

"Hey" Stefan smiled warmly, his eyes soft.

"What's going on?"

"I was a bit worried about you. After everything you went through tonight"

"I'm fine" Caroline smiled, her eyes tearing up. That word had lost all meaning.

"Well, good, but just in case I, uh, brought some back up" He gestured to the side, where Elena appeared clutching a pillow.

"We're gonna slumber it" she smiled.

"We haven't done it in ages" Bonnie added, appearing at the door.

Caroline was half laughing, half crying as her friends wrapped their arms around her. How had she gone from wishing for death in a cage, to seeing all of life's opportunities and having her friends love her? She knew the answer, and it thrilled and terrified her.

Nik.


	2. Can't Go Back

**Disclaimer: I'm upset by how much I don't own The Vampire Diaries**

Rosi Golan - "Can't go Back" - _Some things you can't go back to, cause you let them slip away_.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Elena! You can't miss the Decade Dance!"

"I don't want to, Care" Elena sighed as she leant against her locker, "But I'm starting to wonder whether it's a good idea , what with _Klaus_ on the loose"

"No Lena, he's wreaked so much havoc, he is not going to get away with ruining our dance" Caroline slammed her locker shut and folded her arms, ready to roll out one of her famous speeches, "It is the sixties. The sixties! Mini skirts, go-go boots, Marilyn and Jackie O. He is not taking it. I won't allow it"

Elena laughed, "You're pretty excited, then?"

"Things are going great. I won't let them be ruined by some psychotic jackass" Caroline said with determination. Things were going great. There was a brief moment when Matt found out she was a vampire, but the issue had been compelled away and things were great between them. She'd found her mind wandering to her mysterious savior when she felt low, but not now. Now she had everything she wanted.

Her Knight in Shining Armor was her special secret. She liked keeping him immortalized in her private thoughts.

"All good with Matt?" Elena grinned.

"Great with Matt. And my Mom. It's all falling into place, y'know?"

Elena smiled and wrapped her arm arm around her shoulder, "I'm glad Care, you deserve it. Especially finding 'the one'"

"I don't know if we're as epic as you and Stefan, but..." Caroline shrugged with a smile.

"And what are we so happy about, ladies?" Alaric appeared from nowhere walking alongside the two girls with his hands behind his back.

"Caroline's doing her best to sell the sixties" Elena smiled, "Although you didn't seem so keen in class?"

"Cold War sends the students to sleep" Alaric rolled his eyes, "It's insufferable to teach"

"But you agree Elena should go the dance?" Caroline asked.

"Absolutely" Alaric smirked.

"See? Just cause Klaus is being a giant douche, that shouldn't stop you"

Alaric laughed, "I shouldn't condone such language, Miss Forbes"

"Sorry Mr Saltzman"

He shook his head, chuckling to himself as he wandered off to his classroom. He settled in his chair, feet on the desk. It was not long after he had rescued her, he had realized her link to the doppleganger. He hadn't been too surprised until he learnt she was the vampire Katerina had turned for the sacrifice. That had given him pause. She hadn't deserved to be tortured, so did she deserve to die for the curse?

It was necessary. Collateral damage. He had to become a hybrid, fulfill his potential. He had to ignore the guilt that clawed at his insides. He was the Hybrid. He wasn't boy who rescued the girl. He wasn't a hero. He couldn't be.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Tyler? Tyler! Tyler, wake up" Caroline whispered frantically, desperately trying to see an escape in the darkness. She tried to pull the chains from the wall, but the metal was too strong and she only achieved a few specks of plaster falling away. She stared around the cave, seeing nothing to aid her. Including Tyler, who was chained across from her. "Tyler" she tried again, but she felt secure when she heard his shallow breathing. She tried a few more futile attempts with the chains, before leaning back against the wall, waiting for the wolf to stir.

Her attention shifted to the doorway where Klaus appeared, dressed all in black, with a blood red shirt peeking out of his jacket. He looked just as she remembered - tall and mysterious, with his slightly unruly curls framing his face like a halo. He was here. She was safe. Relief washed over her as she exclaimed breathily, "Nik!"

Klaus flashed forward to crouch in front of her as she shifted to a kneeling position, their faces inches apart, "Nik, quick, I don't know when they'll be back" She looked around for her unknown attacker, though she was pretty sure she knew who was behind it - Klaus.

He sighed, picked up her chained wrists and gazing at them as if they were a puzzle he couldn't quite understand.

"Nik?" she lifted their intwined hands to prompt him, "A little help?" Her little smile began to fade as he hesitated to act.

He opened with mouth and then snapped it shut, all the while holding her hands. He began to trace a soothing pattern across her wrists with his thumbs. The skin was flamed angry red from rubbing of the metal cuffs, and he seemed intent on soothing her.

"Nik, help me" She stared at him, confused. Tears began to prick at her eyes as she recognized he wasn't here to save her. She was once again abandoned to torture.

"I told them not to make them so tight, sweetheart" Klaus murmured, as he continued his ministrations on her wrists.

She paused, her head pulling back from him. Nik ordered them? Why would he? She thought Klaus was behind this... realization dawned even though it broke her heart in two. "Klaus?" she whispered uncertainly.

His eyes snapped to hers and she knew. It was him. Her Knight was The Monster. It felt as though the world had dropped from under her. Her head swam and she felt she may be sick. The blood ran ice cold in her veins. Her mysterious man she'd been idealizing was the vampire who wanted to kill Elena and sacrifice two innocent...

The sacrifice.

It all fell into place. A vampire and a werewolf. Caroline and Tyler. She pulled her hands from his and backed away as far as she could, pulling her knees up to act as a protective barrier.

"Caroline-"

"Don't! Don't talk to me! Don't look at me. Just don't"

He kept staring at her, trying to get her eye contact back. She stared resolutely at Tyler's unconscious form. How could Nik and Klaus be one in the same? How was it even possible? Nik had saved her. Klaus would kill her. Caroline felt her breathing quicken as she struggled to understand. It didn't make sense.

"Did you save me to kill me?" Caroline spat angrily, whipping her head sharply to meet his gaze.

"No" he replied honestly.

She stared into his eyes. He was still Nik. It unnerved her and left her flustered at the same time. She shifted her eye line back to Tyler. it was much easier to see him as Klaus when she _couldn't_ see him. Not that it made any sense. None of it did.

"I had no idea Katerina had intended you to be my vampire when I met you" Klaus broke the deafening silence.

Caroline bristled, "She turned me for you? She _ruined_ my life for you?"

"Ruined? Here was I thinking I'd opened your eyes to all vampirism had to offer" Klaus gently mocked.

Caroline felt like a burning poker had been pushed in her gut. She felt her whole body flush with anger. He dared to mock her? To laugh at her? To take that beautiful moment with Nik and ruin it forever? She wanted to hit him. She needed to hit him, but her chained arms prevented her. Without thinking, she spat in his face.

She pulled back, afraid of his reaction. He sighed and wiped his face, "You forget who I am, Caroline"

"Oh well that's shocking, isn't it?" Caroline snapped sarcastically, "It's not as if you've been lying to me, is it? And for you're information, I know _all_ about you"

"Oh really?" Klaus smiled darkly, sitting back, "Pray, do tell"

Caroline threw her shoulders back. If there was one thing she could be, it was a mean-girl, "I know the Sun and the Moon curse is a load of crap you and your brother cooked up"

Klaus inclined his head to signal she was right.

"I know that you really want to break an ancient curse placed on you. Because you're half and half. A freak" he didn't seem as deeply cut as she'd hoped. She wanted to claw at his eyes, tear out his heart. She just had to find the right words. "I heard it was because your Mom was a slept around"

"Are you trying to upset me, love?"

"Is it working?"

"No"

She threw her head back against the wall with a sigh, "I know that breaking the curse involves a sacrifice. A werewolf and a vampire. You're going to kill me"

He stared at her, his eyes soft.

"Is it all true?" She asked, willing herself to be wrong. Please be wrong.

"Yes"

She nodded and she bit her lip to hold back the tears. He leaned forward, capturing her with his eyes, "Aren't you going to beg for your life?" he asked darkly.

She glared at him, "No"

"Really?" Klaus seemed genuinely surprised, but the overarching emotion seemed to be disappointment.

"I'm sure you'd love me to grovel, but no"

Klaus breathed in deeply. He needed to be careful how he worded this, "I need to break the curse, I don't _love_ that you're involved, but the curse needs to be broken"

"By killing innocent people?"

"If I remember correctly, the wolf had a part in your abduction and torture"

Caroline eyes narrowed,"Don't bring Tyler into this. What happened before, it doesn't matter. I forgive him"

"Awful protective of him, aren't you? I was laboring under the illusion that Matt was 'the one' "

"How do you know about Matt?" Caroline demanded.

"I know everything love"

"Doubt it" she scoffed.

"You believe Elena and Stefan to have an 'epic love' and I was apparently a douche for potentially ruining the dance. That was your eloquent terminology, was it not?"

"How did you...?" Caroline frowned, and then remembered her conversation with Alaric. Or at least who she thought was Alaric. "Oh God, ew, when you were in Alaric?"

Klaus smiled a smile that wasn't like Nik's. Caroline hated it more than words. Tyler shifted and groaned, so Caroline's eyes flickered over to him, concerned.

"You shouldn't look at him like that when Matt's in the picture" Klaus advised, recognizing her soft concern. It was the way she'd looked at him when he was Nik.

Caroline scowled at him. She wouldn't do that to Matt, and he shouldn't be commenting on anything to do with her. Full stop. "Look, he's innocent in all this. Tyler didn't do anything. It was all that Jules bitch"

Klaus smiled so darkly at the mention of the woman, Caroline's heart froze. His voice was soft, "I know"

Caroline cleared her throat uncomfortably. It all felt too real, suddenly. He was most definitely the Big Bad, there was no doubt in her mind. She tried to be braver than she felt, "When do you plan on killing me?"

"The sacrifice takes place when the moon is at its apex" Klaus answered automatically. He'd been saying it for over five hundred years - it was ingrained on his brain.

"Well, I've still got a few hours to live and I'd rather not spend them with you, so if you wouldn't mind, kindly piss off" Caroline's mean-girl voice was firm, coupled with an arched eyebrow that made schoolgirls scatter. Apparently it wasn't as effective on Original vampires.

He smirked and checked his watch - by his estimations the Salvatore brother would be here soon on his mission to buy Elena another month. He couldn't leave her before he had made Caroline forget, had wiped the slate clean. He couldn't have her telling anyone about the rescue. It was weak of him. He couldn't be weak - not now he was ready to expose his full potential and build his army. "Just a few things to clear up, and then I'll be on my way"

"What else is there?" Caroline snapped, "You've ruined my memory of the kind vampire who came to help just because it was a nice thing to do. You're going to kill me and my two best friends. What precisely do you have left to do?" She was hysterical now, but she couldn't stop, "Do you need some puppies from the sacrifice too? Need to kick a nun?"

"Caroline, I didn't know who you were, or what you were linked to when I saved you" Klaus stated, ignoring her outburst. Why did he need to make sure she knew this? Neither of them knew.

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it? Going out in the big wide world is a bit tough with a stake in your heart"

Klaus felt a flash of sadness. She'd ignore everything he said? Everything she seemed to cling onto when he was Nik? It wasn't as if she'd remember when he was done, so why did it bother him?

He moved forward so that she was backed up completely against the wall, with just a few inches of space between them. She stared down at her hands, playing with her daylight ring.

"Look at me" he murmured gently. She stared down with determination.

"Caroline. Look at me" Klaus said more forcefully, placing his index finger gently under her chin and lifting her head.

Her eyes were wide and glistening with unshed tears. He took a deep breath, "Caroline"

His pupils widened and she realized what he was about to do. She jerked her head back, "Don't compel me. Not again"

He frowned slightly at this declaration, but he really didn't have the time. The werewolf's breathing was becoming steadier and he was going to come around.

He placed his hands on her wet cheeks to steady her head. His pupils widened, "Don't move" She had been rigid, but she immediately relaxed, "You won't remember our conversation tonight. You just woke up, you were here with Tyler and he was unconscious"

"I woke up and Tyler was unconscious" she repeated lifelessly.

"You don't remember-" Klaus paused. Did he really want to wipe her memory, lose her Nik? There was a vain part of him that enjoyed the fact she had kept him her special secret, hid him from the world. He just couldn't let that go, "What Nik looks like. You don't even try to remember. All you know is he saved you and you were inspired to see the world. But you will not tell anyone about him. He is your secret"

"I can't remember him. I felt safe. He's my secret"

Klaus smiled sadly and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Time to break the curse, sweetheart"

Caroline opened her eyes wearily, seeing nothing but the dark. She then saw a form across from her, stirring. "Tyler? Tyler! Tyler, wake up" Caroline whispered frantically, desperately trying to see an escape in the darkness. She tried to pull the chains from the wall, but the metal was too strong and she only achieved a few specks of plaster falling away. She stared around the cave, seeing nothing to aid her. "Tyler" she tried again, but she felt secure when she heard his breathing, which was getting stronger and stronger. She tried a few more futile attempts with the chains, before leaning back against the wall, waiting for the wolf to stir.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aaaand then the rest of the episode happens as canon! Damon rescues them, Klaus takes Elena and reveals his plan B. Or was he always using Jules as plan A?...

Oh my goodness. 53 followers?! How the heck did that happen? Thank you so so much to everyone that followed, favorited and reviewed. I've never published anything before so I've never had reviews... it's ah-mazi-ng! Honestly, each and every one made me smile, so thank you sooooo much :)

To be honest, I wasn't sure whether I was going to write anymore, or just leave it as a oneshot, but all your kind words encouraged me! I've got a few ideas in my head, but it was honestly you lot that made the decision for me!

Hopefully this message answered the questions that were asked... if you feel like it, please review. It's a very nice notification to get!

Thanks again! (Can't say it enough)

LoveYouBye!x


	3. Flaws

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries. If I did, my precious Kol wouldn't be... he wouldn't... *ugly crying***

"Flaws" by Bastille - _You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve; and I have always buried them deep beneath the ground_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The corridor was pitch black, save for the light from the vending machine. Caroline strained her vampire hearing, but there was only the gentle hum of the machine disturbing the peace. It was a minor crime, barely a felony, yet Caroline twitched with nerves as she once again checked that the coast was clear. It was ridiculous, really, to be so worried. She had done far worse before, and there was no one in the school apart from her fellow pranksters. Oh, and two murderous Original vampires intent on world domination in one form or another.

_Super._

Caroline cleared her throat and gave the machine a swift kick. A bottle of juice came tumbling down the chute. Giving herself a subconscious pat on the back for judging her vampire strength so well, she retrieved her bounty. Well, that wasn't so bad, was it?

"Well, what do we have here?"

The wash of deja vu was enough to knock her over. It was all so familiar, yet she couldn't quite place it. That statement, that voice... _That voice._ A strangers voice. A strange British voice. Fear creeped along her spine, right to the tips of her fingers as the blood ran like ice in her veins. It was him.

Klaus.

She took a deep breath to give her courage. If this was the way she was going to die, she wasn't going to let him have the luxury of not having to look her in the eye. No, she would be strong, and he would have to face her. Although he'd probably enjoy it, sick freak. Caroline turned around as slowly as possible, coaching herself not to cry, or faint, or throw up. It was a physical impossibility for a vampire, but no doubt Caroline would find a way to defy the odds and humiliate herself.

He wasn't what she expected. For a start, he looked a lot younger than she had envisioned. When she heard he was a thousand, she imagined he'd have silver hair and a long beard. Like an evil Dumbledore. Instead he looked in his late twenties, and wore jeans and a light gray long sleeved top. His curls were a sandy blonde and his eyes were the deepest blue. His lips were full and inviting, framed by some artful stubble. He looked so_ normal_. Well, he didn't exactly look normal, but he didn't look like an Evil Murderer Monster Hybrid Thing. He was actually quite attractive. Caroline snapped herself out of _that_ thought as quickly as she entered it. What she meant was he looked so human. That's probably why she felt as though she vaguely recognized him. She could easily have passed him on the street.

"Klaus" Caroline whispered breathily. Her intention was to sound strong and accusatory, but that command was lost in translation, and instead her voice cracked with fear.

His head was tilted to the side, surveying her. His eyes sparkled, "Hello, sweetheart"

She concentrated on keeping her breathing consistent, in and out, in and out. She was going to die. She was going to die on Prank Night. She was going to die on Prank Night in a dusty old corridor. Clutching a stupid bottle of coke.

Oh life, why are you so disappointing?

He continued to stare at her, as if he were watching the most fascinating show on the planet. Something made him narrow his eyes. She flinched at the action, gripping the bottle tighter, so the plastic crumbled and the liquid sprayed everywhere.

"Shit" she muttered, dropping the crushed plastic.

"What _are_ you doing?" Klaus asked, folding his arms amusedly.

"I jumped!" Caroline hissed, brushing down her sticky clothes.

"I _meant_, what are you doing- alone - when there are two homicidal Originals roaming the halls? Planning something?" Klaus stalked towards her, his tone menacing, yet his eyes were sparkling with excitement.

"I was getting something for my boyfriend" Caroline murmured, eyes cast down.

"The wolf?" Klaus moved to her left side, his body inches from hers. His lips were pressed close to the shell of her ear, "Oh, he'll need something stronger than that"

It was at that moment Caroline's fight-or -flight instinct suddenly kicked in. She chose flight as she propelled herself forward as quickly as she possibly could. It was like running straight into concrete as Klaus' arm easily wrapped round her waist, pushing her backwards. The vending machine bounced of the wall, it's contents rattling inside as Caroline's back carved a deep contour. Klaus was pressed against her, his arms either side of her head, boxing her in. She could feel his breath against her curls, feel his hard body pressing against her. She was positive he must be able to feel the pressure from her violently beating heart.

"What are you doing?" he repeated, his voice a soft growl. He sounded more curious than angry "What are you planning?"

"Nothing" she squeaked, trying to look anywhere other than his burning eyes that had a hint of gold, "I was just getting a drink for Tyler. That's all"

He paused watching her, listening to her frantic heart. The tension in his body that was pressed against hers disappeared and he pushed away from her, but he kept his hands either side of her head, "Alright. Calm down" The instruction seemed to be an afterthought as her heart continued to palpitate.

Caroline made a noise that could only be described as a screech, "What?! You want me to _calm down_? You've got me pinned to a wall, my boyfriend is half dead, and I'm pretty sure you're going to kill me and _you_ are telling me to calm down. Seriously?"

"I'm not going to kill you" Klaus said with a little half smile.

"What?" Caroline hissed, "Why?"

"Would you like me to?" Klaus shot back quickly.

"No"

"Then I won't kill you. You haven't done anything to upset me, love" Klaus had that playful smile back, "I'm really not the monster that they all say"

"Doubtful" Caroline snipped, instantly regretting her words. She closed her eyes and braced for the pain of having her heart ripped from her chest.

There was a pause. The longest pause in all of Caroline's human and undead life. She was sure the crash could be heard for miles as Klaus' fist hit the vending machine, just to the left of her head. The front shattered completely as bottles and bottles of juice cascaded down the chute and on to the floor.

Her frantic breathing was back as she surveyed the damage, and then his face. He was standing back from her, but he didn't look angry. His posture was relaxed as he smirked at her, "You wanted something for Tyler, did you not?"

She looked at the mangled machine again, then at the juice that littered the hallway. She reached down and plucked a bottle. Was he angry? She always thought she could read people quite well, but now she wasn't so sure. She had absolutely no clue what The Hybrid was thinking. He just seemed to be excited, almost buzzed.

He reached out and pressed a hand to her lower back, "Let's get you back to Rebekah, shall we? I think your boyfriend might wake up soon"

Caroline flinched away, but he kept his hand firmly in place as they walked down the corridor. A question that had been eating away at her popped into her head, "What happens? To your hybrids, I mean?"

"It's all rather unpleasant" Klaus admitted, "But if the witch can find a solution, Tyler need not die"

"So he will die if Bonnie can't work it out?" Caroline whispered, her stomach churning.

"I'm afraid so. It would be a shame because werewolves are a pesky lot to track down"

His tone was far too casual, as if Tyler didn't matter. Caroline attempted to pull away again, and this time he let her. "You don't like me much" He assessed cheerily.

Caroline gave him a wary, sideways glance, "Seriously?"

He raised his eyebrows at her, clearly amused.

"Not really" she answered, readying herself for the blow.

"Stop flinching, Caroline" Klaus scolded like parent would a child, who was doing something incredibly silly.

"Sorry" Caroline automatically replied, and wanted to hit herself in the face. Did she seriously just apologize to Klaus? The Evil Hybrid King?

"So, how did you escape Rebekah?" Klaus asked conversationally, "Is it safe for you to return to her?"

Caroline played with the bottle in her hands, "She let me go. She said she could chase me down without batting an eyelash, so she wasn't _bothered_"

"Sounds like Rebekah" Klaus smiled.

"She's a real treat" Caroline muttered sarcastically. She eyed Klaus warily, waiting for his reaction. He was laughing. _Laughing._

"Why are you so happy?" Caroline blurted before she could even process what she was asking.

"I've broken my curse and I'm about to find the key to making my hybrids. What is there not to be happy about?" Klaus' energy was humming, frantic, "And how do you know I am not normally in such a jovial mood?"

"You kill people" Caroline stated matter-of-factly, "You can't be this happy and a murderer"

Klaus stopped in front of her, his smirk dark and dangerous, "Clearly you didn't know Stefan in his Ripper days"

She didn't know if it was the implied threat or the way his accent rolled around the word "Ripper" - perhaps the combination of both - but Caroline couldn't hide her shiver. He grinned, enjoying her discomfort.

She was very flustered. Flustered from fear, that was a thing, right? "I'm going to Tyler" she announced.

Klaus stepped to the side, gesturing for her to continue, "Certainly. I must see how the witch progresses"

"Her name is Bonnie" Caroline snapped.

"Glad to see your fire is back" Klaus noted.

"Wait. What?" Caroline felt an odd sense of deja vu. Klaus was giving her a very innocent look, his eyebrows raised. That worried her further.

They had finally reached the classroom, where Tyler was beginning to come around on the table. Caroline launched herself at him, running a soothing hand through his hair as she cooed at him.

"Glad to see a baby vampire bested you, sister" Klaus smiled sarcastically.

"Don't be stupid, Nik" Rebekah rolled her eyes as she reclined on a desk, "I've already snapped her neck once. I could easily kill her"

Caroline was holding Tyler's hand, but she wasn't concentrating on the transitioning Hybrid. She had jolted at that name. Nik. It was so familiar. She had heard it before. Nik.

That night. The stranger who saved her. How could she forget? Although, it didn't matter, not really. No. It didn't matter. Tyler was important now.

Klaus watched carefully as Caroline's thoughts played across her face. At first she was intrigued, then she was trying very hard to remember. He could visibly see the compulsion cloud her eyes as she relaxed, and then turned her attention back to her boyfriend.

He wordlessly instructed Rebekah to keep guarding them, to which she gave him a sarcastic salute. He rolled his eyes and left the room as Tyler spluttered awake.

"Where am I? What happened?"

How could she tell him? How could she drop this bombshell? "Tyler-"

"Don't be shy about it" Rebekah interrupted, smiling maliciously.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked warily, eyes fixed firmly on Caroline.

Caroline took a deep breath, "Klaus is turning you into a vampire. A hybrid. You're in transition"

"Don't leave out the hard part, sweets" Rebekah called happily, "You'll only survive if your witch is successful, if not, pretty much dead"

Caroline grabbed Tyler's hand, trying to get his attention back to her, "You're going to be okay. Okay? It's gonna be okay"

"I wonder how she's doing" Rebekah mused as she looked at her phone. She grinned, turning the countdown to face the pair, "Tick tock goes the gym clock"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Klaus strode into the room, clearly on a mission, "Well, the verdicts in. The Original Witch says the Doppelganger should be dead"

Rebekah jumped from the table excitedly, "Does that mean we can kill her?"

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite" Klaus sighed with an eye roll.

Rebekah immediately wrapped a vice-like grip around Caroline and pulled her back, "What?"

"Call it a hunch" Klaus lent forward, extending a test tube to Tyler, "Elena's blood. Drink it"

What? What was happening? Caroline tried to get out of the other blonde's grip, "No. No no no no. Tyler, don't"

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway love. Consider this an experiment" Klaus replied, his eyes trained on Tyler. He leant forward to whisper, "It's okay"

Tyler took the tube reluctantly. He sighed and began to drink. "There we go. Good boy" Klaus encouraged.

The blood gurgled out of Tyler's mouth and he fell to the ground, convulsing. It was nightmare. An absolute nightmare. Caroline fought fruitlessly against Rebekah and screamed, "Tyler? No! Tyler!"

Klaus knelt to inspect his handiwork. That's when Tyler's fangs extended and his eyes turned yellow "Now, that's a good sign" The Hybrid grinned, staring at his prodigy.

Nothing else was said as Rebekah and Klaus left the room, and Caroline did what she could. She sat and stroked Tyler's hair as he adjusted. This was it. Her boyfriend was a hybrid. And she had just met two Original vampires.

Two monsters.

Her heart hadn't stopped thumping.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

He had honestly forgot she'd be here. It was an entirely pleasant surprise to find her in that hallway. She was scared. He could sense it. He could feel it. He craved it. He was mildly concerned when she flinched at his nickname. He could visibly see the effects of the compulsion, calming her raging mind. He was finally content. He knew how to make his hybrids, he had broken the curse. The idea of pretty little Caroline was amusing, but he didn't have time for trivial matters.

He had an army to build.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello!

I'm sorry about this one, I really struggled as soon as it went to the actual scenes. So I just copied it word for word. I am such a fail! Sorry! It's Tyler - I just can't write anything new for him to say? I'm really not sure about this chapter? I rewrote it several times, and I also wrote the beginning of 3 other stories to procrastinate. Oh dear.

Anyway, a big massive thank you to all the alerters and subscribers. Special thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far:

vampiregirl004, Guest, Katie, Lollip, Guest, peanut mm, BlueJeans452 {Thank you for coming back!}, dawnlee, epic sweetness712, Mermaid Princess Malu, Guest, peaceful village, amidestroyingeverythingitouc h, Mystery Girl3 {Thanks for coming back :)}, justine {So happy you left 2 reviews!}, Shanynde, Draco-Harry-Lover-1, LightFiction, Dani, MercuryHatter, Daisywoo, Pinkgem22, Clara, I-Can-Spell-Confusion-With-A-K, Guest, Cookie-chan91 {You came back! You're a star!}, Alexandra95, YouFoundMeAgainXx, EtherealDemon, ilovetvd {Thanks for coming back. 4x12? Still can't talk about it :( - See above! Nooo! }, Sadsunflowers, nicaha23, TashaLewis19, Emphatic-Boom, redbudrose, tacker23, guest, AgathaN, melyna1864, EyesLikeLiquidFire, narelclollie, ThesiChristine, Rose Jean Black, Dramatic Melody (but will she stay compelled? ;) Love a bit of angst!), missgwen33 (two reviews? Awesome!), Clara, LorenaLaufey, Grace5231973, she-dreams-in-colour (I've tumbled my appreciation, so you know I'm a complete geek!... Tumbled? Is that the right word?!)

It is actually ridiculous how happy reading your reviews makes me!

Okay. I'm off to prepare myself for 4x14 ;)

Sorry - had to edit, chapter should be sorted now!

LoveYouBye!x


	4. Cut

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Meh!**

"Cut" by Plumb - _I do not want to be afraid; I do not want to die inside just to breathe in._

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Beer pong? Seriously?"

Caroline folded her arms and raised one eyebrow. There was something going on. Something that Damon apparently didn't deem her worthy enough to know, but she could tell something had unravelled. It seemed to be because of her boyfriend and his highly inconvenient sire bond to enemy number one. Caroline was a fixer, and she was not about to shirk this challenge. So, here she was. Fixing this mess. So far, the best she could come up with was to occupy Klaus whilst Damon did a reshuffle. She stood, bitch face on, heart hammering and praying that Bonnie was nearby, should she require some witchy aneurisms.

A little-blonde-distraction, if you will.

The Big Bad Wolf smirked, rolling a ping pong ball between his forefinger and his thumb, "Your eyes do not deceive you"

Caroline stood, mute. She was unsure as to what to say now. With his eyes locked on her, Klaus flicked his wrist so that the ball sailed expertly through air, landing in the desired cup.

"Well done" Caroline volunteered, slowly getting more unnerved by the minute. Distracting him seemed pretty easy when she first thought on it, but now she was trying, she didn't know what to say.

Klaus inclined his head and turned away, heading off to the french doors, his swagger still very much present.

"I was talking to you" Caroline huffed indignantly. This plan was turning out to be a lot harder than she had anticipated. Klaus didn't seem as keen on idle chit-chat as she had hoped.

Klaus spun around, walking backwards, slowly "I'm not stopping you, love"

Caroline scoffed. She was most certainly not running after _him_. Caroline Forbes did not chase after men... anymore. Needy Caroline was a girl of the past. However, it was what the plan required. She tossed her curls over her shoulder and wandered over to fall into step with him, reluctant to show too much interest.

"So... do you like Homecoming?" Caroline ventured lamely. What did one say to the villain?

"Not particularly"

"So why are you here?"

"Surely Elena shared the tale of her daggering my father?" Klaus tilted his head.

"Well, yes, of course she did" Caroline stuttered, "I just couldn't understand why you chose Homecoming to-"

"I know your friends are planning something" Klaus cut her off, "So I feel compelled to remind you that I also have a plan. Precautions. If you and your friends aren't careful, you might find yourselves having a particularly nasty encounter with one of my Hybrids"

Caroline begged her heart to calm down, "I'm not planning anything"

"Then why are you talking to me?"

"I'm being friendly" Caroline answered, playing with the cup in her hands. She was quickly losing her apparently sound logic. Why was she talking to him? Everything screamed danger.

Klaus smiled, "I doubt that"

Caroline scowled. There was no need to be rude, "Don't speak to me with that condescending tone. Like I'm a child"

"You are a child, compared to me, love"

"Moses is a child compared to you" she snapped. She had absolutely no idea where this new found confidence had come from. She just knew she wasn't going to tolerate his patronizing remarks anymore. There was something in his eyes, an amused glint, that seemed to tell her he wasn't mad.

Or maybe she was just a bit delusional. Or drunk. Both were viable options.

He stopped and turned to her, a smile playing across his lips. She had _intrigued_ him the first night they met, she had _surprised_ him when he revealed himself. That night in the school, she had... _pleased_ him? No, that wasn't right. She had behaved as he had hoped - she had cowered away, she had even tried to run. He loved it when they ran. But there was something about her sass, her bite. It was refreshing.

"I'm not quite from the year of the Ten Commandments" Klaus smirked, "Though I'm pretty sure I've broken every single one"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Is that supposed to impress me?"

He listened to the steady strum of her hyper heart, "Not especially"

Caroline cleared her throat nervously. She glanced at the stage, watching the band and the countless numbers of teens lost in the music. Perfectly oblivious to the number of supernatural creatures at this party, or the showdown that was going to happen. It was then that his warning struck her. _Hybrids_. Plural. How many of them were in the crowd, ready to kill her with one bite?

"Caroline?"

She snapped her head back to Klaus, who was staring at her with narrowed eyes, "What?"

"Have you seen Rebekah?" He questioned, his tone clearly implying this was not the first time he had asked.

"Oh. Um, no" She hadn't, and she had been fully prepared to have to deal with her vamping out at the Homecoming Queen. Or having to pull her away from some weird blood orgy with her boyfriend. Thank God Rebekah hadn't shown, because Caroline really had enough on her plate.

Klaus listened carefully to her heart. It maintained the frantic pace it had all evening, not a beat out of place when he mentioned his sister. Content that she had nothing to do with her disappearance, he watched her closely. She was staring at the throng of bodies, an adorable crease of concentration on her forehead, "You're not a witch Caroline. Try as you might, you won't give anyone an aneurism"

"I am not trying to give anyone an aneurism!" Caroline muttered, her voice shrill. Spying his glimmering eyes, she rolled hers, "Who knew the Original Hybrid likes to tease?"

"Very few" Klaus replied, his voice solemn, his small smile anything but.

Trying her best to ignore her impending feeling of doom about the proximity of the Hybrid Army, Caroline bit her lip. She had a question on her mind ever since she heard this dance was actually a wake, "Are you and Rebekah... are you guys not upset? About your Father?"

Klaus' smile slipped from his face, and he swallowed thickly. There was something odd about having another person ask him a personal question. It had certainly been decades since someone had tried to ascertain his feelings, to gauge his emotions, "A conversation for another time, perhaps"

She could visibly see him stiffen, she could see the moment he clammed up. She didn't know why she asked, why it seemed to matter. Why would he be hurt? He had no heart.

A young woman approached him, whispering into his ear. He shook his head slightly, and the girl turned to leave. Caroline watched the exchange warily, her breathing becoming ragged. Something was happening, and she didn't know what. And she was currently in Lockwood's garden, surrounded by crazed hybrids, schmoozling with the Big Bad Wolf. She had willingly placed herself in this situation. How on earth was this her choice?

_Choice._

The rage she had felt this morning bubbled to the surface, replacing the fear, "I want to talk to you about Tyler"

Klaus raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"Stop it. Stop whatever you've done to him"

Klaus glanced towards the group of Hybrids, huddled amongst the party goers. They were itching for excitement, apparently, and had requested one vampire for sport. They were under strict instructions, and he knew they couldn't resist his bond, but those disconcerting feelings were creeping up on him. How he felt when he saw in the cage, on that very first night. He just wanted to make sure she was safe, "Perhaps we should have this discussion in private?"

A conversation with Mr Psychopath that could potentially leave her staked, or remaining in the crowd and potentially being chowed down by a pack of hybrids? Which was the lesser of two evils?

At the end of the day, both are evil.

"Fine" A stake would be less painful. Hopefully.

Klaus led Caroline back through the estate, whilst she scanned the crowd for someone. Anyone. Tyler, or Bonnie. Or Matt. But no, no one was there to help her. Within a minute, they were in the guest bedroom, cut off from salvation, "Let Tyler go"

"No"

"You don't need him" Caroline protested, "Stop controlling him"

"No"

"Why did you ask me here if all you're going to say is 'no?' Seriously, what was the point?" She threw her hands up, letting them fall to her sides with a sigh.

"I just wanted you alone" Klaus replied truthfully, stalking towards her. He normally enjoyed the look in their eyes. The regret. Realizing that his whispered promises were a lie. Realizing his charms were not all that they seemed. The regret that seeped into her azure eyes made him pause, for a moment.

"Why?"

"Why does it matter?" He moved behind her, his voice whispering at the shell of her ear. She could feel his presence, but that was all. She could feel heat from his body, but he maintained a gap so she couldn't feel him. Not that she wanted to feel him, of course. Her heart was back to hammering loudly, and she could feel her blood rushing through her ears.

"It just does" Caroline replied, having an internal battle to keep her voice from rising a few octaves.

"Oh?" Klaus questioned, his pushing her curls over her shoulder, and tracing a gentle path from her spine and along her shoulder. He was just supposed to get her alone, to make sure she wouldn't caught in the crossfire. The thought of her becoming collateral damage made him tense. However, whilst he was here, he couldn't resist it. He loved a game, though he hated he had to ensure her safety. He didn't know why, but he had to. She stopped breathing as he gently caressed along her collarbone, his featherlight touches silencing her completely. His fingers traced along her fluttering pulse point, "Why did you do this, sweetheart?" His voice was confused, and slightly frustrated.

"What?" she asked weakly.

Caroline felt pressure on her neck, a crack, and then the darkness consumed her.

Klaus caught her limp body in his arms and glanced at the bed. He debated for a moment, before easing her onto the floor. He stood up, ready to return to the party, when Tyler burst through the door, looking completely frantic, "Care?"

The Hybrid had raced to the room the moment he heard a passing girl mention Caroline had disappeared with "that hot British guy", Klaus' warning still ringing in his ears. He had been looking for Caroline, the vile of vervain heavy in his pocket. She didn't know about the plan; he couldn't have her caught in the crossfire of a battle she knew nothing about. Yet, here she was, lying at the feet of Klaus, a curious look etched across his features. He could see from the way her her neck seemed disjointed and her chest still intact that she was alive, of sorts. He felt his rage boil up, though one look from Klaus, and he couldn't act out. He just couldn't.

He knelt down, gently pushing her golden curls from her face, "What did you do?"

"I broke her neck" Klaus shrugged, "Your pretty little girlfriend likes to talk a bit too much"

"I need to get Matt" Tyler murmured, lifting Caroline on to the bed, remembering his original plan of vervaining her, then having Matt take her home.

"And I have a match to win" Klaus announced as he backed out the room, ignoring the odd sense of relief that Caroline would be safe, "Remember to warn your friends. I never lose"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It took Caroline a minute to realize that she was in her room, and why she was there. She nestled into her pillow, reprimanding herself. Did she honestly think she could outwit Klaus? Seriously? She smiled as Tyler sheepishly entered the room, the party clearly over as his dark shirt was casually unbuttoned. He perched on the edge of her bed, his reluctance clear, "Hey"

"Hey" she smiled sadly, "What happened?"

"Klaus broke your neck" Tyler admitted, an apologetic look on his face.

"Did whatever Damon and Elena were up to work?" Caroline ventured, hopefully. The immediate fall of Tyler's face answered her question. No, of course it didn't. Klaus had told her he was onto them, that he was ready.

"Care, you guys can't be planning against him. He's always one step ahead" Tyler's tone was concerned, though he seemed a little exasperated.

"I didn't plan anything" Caroline snipped, cuddling into her blanket.

"Then why were you with him in the guest bedroom?"

"I was negotiating your release!" she huffed.

"Negotiating my release?" Tyler repeated incredulously.

"Well, _I_ negotiated. He broke my neck" Caroline amended, "But I was doing it for you"

"Care, you don't have to do this for me. This way is better"

"But you have no free will" She just couldn't understand how he would willingly accept this fate.

"I'm free of the moon - of the transformations. I don't have to turn if I don't want to" Tyler replied earnestly, taking her hand.

"But, Klaus -"

"No, Care" Tyler interrupted, "He warned you guys. He could of killed you, but he didn't"

"That was wonderful of him" Caroline muttered sarcastically.

"You have to trust me"

"I can't. I can't trust you. Not when you're sired to him" Caroline mumbled, wishing that her words weren't true. But they were.

Tyler dropped her hand, "Then I don't know what to say to you"

Caroline shrugged as Tyler stood up, backing away from her. It was as though the sire bond had drained his will to fight, his will to fight for her. As that realization dawned in Caroline's eyes, it was reflected in Tyler's. He stared for a moment, before turning around and leaving her alone.

A single, salty tear slid slowly down her cheek, leaving a blotch of sadness and mascara on her pillowcase.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hello!

I hope the Tyler/Caroline fight reflected what happened in the episode? That was what I was going for, anyway!

Once again, a massive thank you to all alerters and favouriters (over 100?! Oh my goodness! Best feeling in the world) And a big special thank you to everyone who has reviewed. I get ridiculously excited when I see in my emails I have anything fic related. Honestly. It's a bit pathetic!

I've just published a prologue of a new story I'm working on, it's called **Give Me Love, Like Her**, so if you wanted to have a little look at that, I'd love you for eternity. I'm hoping to post chapter one in the next few days.

Special mention to the lovely **she-dreams-in-colour **- honestly the nicest person ever. She has given me so much motivation over the past few days, so I can't thank her enough :)

I hope you liked, and if you feel inclined, please review! Until next time guys,

LoveYouBye!x


	5. Stay

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the Vampire Diaries, no Klaroliners would have to worry about 4x16.

"Stay" by Rihanna featuring Mikky Ekko - _Funny, you're the broken one; but I'm the only one that needed saving_

.

.

.

.

.

.

The birthday memorabilia lay scattered across the room, decorating the tables and the cabinets. He smiled, eyeing the bright lettering, all loudly wishing her a fantastic day. He felt a twinge of regret that her eighteenth birthday would be forever marred with Hybrid venom.

_It was necessary._

That was the mantra he had repeated in his head all day. The sight of Mindy's blood splattered across his floor, her severed head a few feet away had snapped something in him. Something that had kept his rage at bay. Not now.

It was pitiful that Stefan thought he could compete with him, that he could even attempt to outwit the Original. Klaus had known Stefan when he was at the height of his Ripper days; he knew his strengths, his weaknesses, his style. Stefan could not even begin to grasp Klaus. He labored under the illusion that his family made him weak - but they were his greatest strength. They kept him fighting.

Stefan could only be 'the bad guy' for so long. The easiest way to snap him out of his mission was to completely destroy the life he had created in Mystic Falls. Damon was off limits, and Elena had life-giving blood running through her veins. In truth, the idea had only occurred to him when Tyler had asked about the bloody mess.

Caroline.

He had witnessed their friendship in action, that night with the werewolves, and understood the Ripper cared for her. The Sheriff was in Damon's pocket, so if he could enlist her support in exchange for her daughter's life, it would make his time in the Falls easier. He could achieve so much from this one bite.

If Tyler bit her, he could save her.

Indeed, if it was anyone's life who he was willing to bargain for, it was Caroline. Ever since that night at Homecoming, when she had come to him, angry and demanding Tyler's freedom, he'd wished to see her spirit again, her fire. She was the only one he could even contemplate rescuing.

He wanted to laugh when Tyler ran to him, his breath smelling of her blood, frantically begging him to save her. After the pup's earlier denial of Klaus' dominance, he felt it necessary to make him sweat, make him panic that she would die. No need to let Tyler know he planned to save her the whole time.

And so, he ended up standing on her porch, waiting to save her. A small smile graced his lips as he recalled the last time he had been outside this door, when for a moment she seemed to want him to stay. Matt answered the door, his eyes grey and failing to hide his rage. His eyes narrowed at the slight smirk Klaus threw him as he was officially invited into the Forbes household.

Her room looked exactly the same. Except, huddled in the covers, Caroline lay with sweat covering her brow, shaking from the hallucinations and delusions that no doubt plagued her mind. Her nostrils flared, and her eyes slowly opened as she stared at him. It took her a moment, before her chest constricted in fear, "Are you going to kill me?"

"On your birthday? Do you really think that low of me?"

Caroline narrowed her eyes, "You snapped my neck. Yes"

Klaus paused. He had yet to admit to himself he had snapped her neck to prevent a situation similar to this. He would never, _could_ never admit it to the baby vampire. Stalking slowly towards her, he gently reached out to examine the wound. She burrowed into the pillows as the covers were dragged away to reveal Tyler's bite. It was an angry shade of red, the skin surrounding it festering and dying. She hid her face, ashamed to look weak in front of him.

The sight of her, so helpless and nothing like the fiery Caroline he had witnessed at their last meeting drew a small gasp from him, "That looks bad. My apologies, you're what's known as collateral damage. It's nothing personal"

Caroline had been resolutely staring at her comforter, but when he muttered those last words, she raised her eyes angrily. He pulled back, feeling the disbelief radiating from her tear covered lashes. He paused again, finding the regret that was slowly washing over him incredibly disconcerting. He eyed the charm bracelet that encased her wrist, gently touching the cool metal, "I love birthdays"

Caroline snorted. He sounded like a little boy with his confession. He was nothing of the sort. He had come here to watch her die, "Yeah... aren't you like a billion or something?"

"You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline" Klaus smiled affectionately, "Celebrate the fact that you're no longer bound by human trivial conventions. You're free"

"No" she objected, her eyes challenging him again, "I'm dying"

He paused; the promises he had made to her the first night they met immediately springing to mind. He moved towards her slowly, gaging her reaction. She flinched but didn't cower away, so he perched on the bed, "And I could let you. Die. If that's what you want. If you really believe your existence has no meaning. I thought about it myself, once or twice over the centuries, truth be told"

Klaus leant forward, invading her personal space. He felt he had to; he _had_ to invade her mind, clear all the thoughts of dying. She had to want to live. He needed her to want to live.

"But I'll let you in on a little secret. There's a whole world out there, waiting for you. Great cities, and art, and music" Klaus extended his hand to gently touch the bracelet that had caught his attention. The rough pad of his index finger fleetingly massaging the pale, soft skin of Caroline's wrist. She felt the heat from his caress along her arm, stinging at her already burning bite.

"_Genuine_ beauty. And you can have all of it. You can have a thousand more birthdays. All you have to do is ask"

She opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came. His words...it felt as though they were haunting her. She'd heard them before, they were too familiar. She'd felt inspired by them before, but she couldn't understand how or why. She just felt their warmth, as though the sun had just broken from behind a cloud, "I don't wanna die"

She found the way he stared at her achingly beautiful. It was as though he was staring into her soul, and was astounded by all he saw. His eyes were studying her in a way that she had hoped Matt's would. As a human, she'd craved this look from Damon, for a time. It was a look she believed Tyler would give her, but she had never felt this fiery intensity. Wrapping an arm around her, he pulled her up so that her back was resting against his chest. She knew she shouldn't be so close to him, but it somehow felt that she was meant to be there, moulding to his body. It was then that she noticed his extended wrist, "There you go, sweetheart"

Caroline peered to his eyes, unsure if it was a hallucination. It couldn't be possible that Klaus was offering his blood. Offering a chance at this new life his hushed tones promised.

"Have at it"

She paused, before biting his extended arm. His silky blood tasted of whiskey, earth and forest. She didn't know how, but it was everything she needed. She could feel the heat from wound decrease, the pain slowly ebbing away.

The moment she bit down, he couldn't hold back his gasp. He hadn't anticipated feeling the way he did as she slowly drank from him. He had always been reluctant to share his blood with anyone, but the feeling of her lips on his wrist as she drank from him was euphoric. If she needed, he would let her drain him dry. Slowly coming to terms with that frightening realization, he rested his chin on her head as she continued, "Happy Birthday, Caroline"

All too soon, the glorious contact was lost. With a sigh, Caroline pulled away from his wrist, licking away the bead of crimson liquid that had escaped her lips. Klaus watched her, fascinated. She was still exhausted, he could tell, as she rested her head on his shoulder. He watched as the skin lost it's angry red, reverting back to it's normal, calm shade. An unexpected relief overtook him, and instinct pulled him to lean forward, pressing a gentle kiss to her forehead.

She hummed in response, unconsciously leaning into his kiss and the spell was broken. Coming to his senses, he gently returned her to her pillows, checking one last time that her wound was healing. He paused in her doorway, watching her sleep, her golden curls fanning over the pillow. It struck him, clawed at his black heart. She had endured tonight because of him.

The Angel had been tormented because of the Devil.

He had caused it.

"Thank you"

His face betrayed his surprise as he turned to Liz, who was surveying him with narrowed eyes, "I don't know what you're up to, but you saved her. So thank you"

Klaus tilted his head, "I'll be in touch"

As he swaggered past her, Liz called after him, "Don't _ever_ use my daughter again. And don't let the door hit you on the ass on your way out"

Klaus smirked, enjoying the similarities between mother and daughter. Turning around with exaggerated cautiousness, he pulled the front door shut.

The events of the night were still pulling at him, filling his mind. He wanted her to live. He needed her to be alive. She needed to see the world, all it had to offer; just as he promised on the night they met, and again, tonight. He was determined she would see it all, that she would have a thousand more birthdays.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

When she woke in the morning, it took a moment for it all to come flooding back - the break up with Tyler, the ruined birthday, Tyler's bite, Klaus...

To say she was shocked when the saw the box was an understatement, but it doubled when she slowly opened the lid. It was as though every word he had whispered about genuine beauty had been crafted into diamonds and precious metal. She didn't know which disturbed her most - the fact that Klaus had accessed her room whilst she slept, or that her heart was inexplicably warmed by the little box.

The bracelet, and the sentiment were genuinely beautiful.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi!

Guys. I'm not gonna lie. I am terrified of this chapter. 3x11 is THE Klaus/Caroline scene, and I'm soooo worried about messing it up. I know it's super canon (I've barely altered the dialogue, but it's so flawless, and it fits to their relationship at the moment.)

It has been brought to my attention that Tyler's actions in the last chapter were a bit weird, and I completely agree. I was debating different plots for him, and I ended up over editing him! I've tweaked it a bit, but it's not a massive change.

A gigantic thank you to every one of the alerters, favouriters, and most especially the reviewers!

And now for a shameless plug. I said in my last note that I'd be posting Chapter 1 of a new story. I didn't have it ready then, but now I'm posting it today. My statement from the last chapter still stands, however. I'll love you for an eternity if you would have a little look. It's AU, but heavily influenced/features canon -** Give Me Love, Like Her.**

Okay, now I need to prepare myself. I can't see 4x16 until tomorrow night. *Sobs*

I've said it once, but I'll say it again! Reviews are like Christmas for me,

LoveYouBye!x


	6. Give Me Love

**Disclaimer:** Don't own an inch of it. You'll know that, given the complete fail of character consistency in 4x16.

"Give Me Love" by Ed Sheeran - _We'll play hide and seek to turn this round; all I want is the taste that your lips allow_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline pressed the 'off 'button with more force than was strictly necessary. Her phone was the unfortunate victim of aggression that had been building inside her, as she endured the hardest week of her life.

She had to witness her Father wither and die in front of her eyes, and she couldn't do anything to stop it. There was a constant, dull ache in her chest, and all she wanted was Tyler. She needed to be enveloped in his strong arms, so that just for a moment she could be taken away from the raw pain that was slowly clawing at her. But, no, she could not have this escape. She loved and appreciated that he was somewhere in the Appalachian Mountains, trying to break the sire bond for their future, but the future was too distant. All she knew was the present. The painful, lonely, numbing present. A knock at the door ripped her from the flurry of sadness she had fallen into.

There was no one standing at the glass panel, so she approached slowly, readying herself for an attack. There was nothing, but an elegant cream box. Caroline walked it through to her bedroom, stretched out in front of her, handling it as though it was a bomb. She threw it on the bed, half tempted not to open it, because, _really,_ who honestly does that? Random, mysterious gifts? Spying the card and some seriously elegant calligraphy, she opened the envelope._ 'Cocktails and celebration'_ tonight? Caroline's inner teenager flailed, disturbed that neither her wardrobe nor the stores in Mystic Falls were prepared for such an occasion.

_Wait a minute, who the hell are the Mikaelsons?_

Caroline turned the card over in her hands, appreciating the feel of it. It was fancy. Beyond the cheesy canopied soirees at the Lockwood Mansion she'd grown accustomed to. Old school class. Her chest tightened as she spied the words etched on the back. Of course it was him.

_Save me a dance, Fondly Klaus._

That was it? After having the Original Hybrid order her death, and then swoop into her save her at the last minute (in what can only be described as a charged moment) she hadn't heard a thing. She had received his confusing, yet beautiful, gift which had remained firmly in her drawer, but not another word. No one had discussed it at all. Liz had given her arm a loving squeeze the next morning, whilst Matt swept her into a bear hug, but that was all the acknowledgement the near death experience had received.

It was almost as if it had never happened.

Apart from the priceless bracelet and the string of promises buzzing in her head, that is. But now, this invitation had appeared on her doorstep, bringing the memories flooding back.

She threw the invitation on the bed with an exasperated, "Seriously?"

However, her interest was officially piqued. Her fingers danced along the edge of the box. His last gift was pure beauty, so this box held so much promise. Strengthening her resolve, because having a look couldn't really do any harm, she lifted the lid.

Wow.

She was greeted by layers and layer of beautiful blue tulle, the variety of shades blending and forming the skirt of the most striking ball gown she'd ever seen. The corset of the dress was embellished with intricate beading, accentuating the perfect shape, without being overbearing. It was the most perfect gown, fit for a princess.

She slammed the lid back down.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"It's some twisted Cinderella fetish, is what it is" Caroline exclaimed, gripping her menu tightly. All the inanimate objects in her life were suffering her pent up aggression, "And why does the Evil Witch want an audience with you?"

"I have no idea" Elena sighed, "But there is only one way to find out"

Caroline couldn't help her sly grin, "I thought you told Damon and Stefan you weren't going?"

"I did. Which is all the more reason why I need a drama free bodyguard"

Caroline bit her lip. She really had decided not to go. Her plan was to stay home, load up on Cookie Dough and watch Dancing with the Stars. But, Elena needed her, and she already had an invitation, so it all made sense. She wouldn't wear the dress, though, despite how stunning it was. That would probably be some weird confirmation of acceptance in the twisted game she and Klaus were playing.

Not that she was playing a game, or doing anything with Klaus. Period.

"Well, I think a Salvatore would look a lot better in a tux. And by that, I mean Stefan"

"I can't deal with either of the Salvatores right now. Whatever Stefan's feeling, he's channelling it all against Klaus and Damon...he's just not a good idea"

Falling into the conversation that the pair seemed to be having continually over the last year - debating the merits of the Salvatore's - it was easy for Caroline to forget the dull pain she had experienced this morning. She missed her father, she missed Tyler, she just wished things could be simple. To see Tyler and be whole. That's all she needed.

That was until the rage began to swell in her chest. Rebekah smiled a smarmy smile as she invited Matt to the ball. What was it with the Original siblings? Were they determined to have a monopoly on all the Mystic Fall residents?

"What time is this stupid dance?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

First her hair wouldn't curl into the style that she had perfected every day of her life. Then, even with with supernatural speed and agility, she poked herself in the eye with her mascara wand.

And now she had nothing to wear. Clearly the cosmos was entirely against this ball. Caroline groaned with disgust at the sight of a blue dress she had worn to Homecoming the year before. She had absolutely no idea what she was thinking when she bought that. It was sent along to the 'no' pile with the rest of the contents of her wardrobe.

The box, containing that beautiful dress, was calling to her. It was like a beacon on her bed, radiating the simple truth; she would look good in it. She bit her lip - wearing the dress was not a confirmation of anything, really. It was just a dress. She could wear her hair up too, and that would sort her predicament. She also had a pair of white gloves from the last extravaganza the town had held, and she highly doubted she would have another occasion.

Caroline began to reel off all the accessories she would have the opportunity to wear with this dress - those new heels she bought a few weeks ago, her favorite earrings, the hairstyle she had been researching on the internet. Yes, her mind was officially made up.

The cosmos clearly liked this new decision. Her hair was perfect within a matter of minutes, she had no more mishaps with her make up and she was ready earlier than she had planned for.

She smoothed the dress, admiring the way it fit perfectly to her form. She decided to put the worrying thought that Klaus had been studying her measurements firmly to the back of her mind. But, just as the dress had called to her, she couldn't escape the niggling thought that the bracelet would look fantastic teamed with the gown.

It was stunning. And it was meant to be worn. It's not as if anyone would be staring at her wrist. She paused, but then started to her beside cabinet, pulling out the little box. As she opened it, she could help but wonder if Pandora felt something akin to this.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She had no idea why she was surprised by the sheer grandeur of the Mikaelson home. Of course it would be all gigantic doors, grand staircases and priceless artifacts. She had no idea why she expected anything else. As her shawl was slipped from her shoulders by one of the many waiters, she searched for the brunette who had dragged her here.

Starting into the next room to begin her search, she really couldn't rationalize as to why her breath caught and her heart started hammering when she realised he was gazing at her.

She looked stunning. She was an absolute angel, her golden curls framing her face, a calm beauty radiating from her. There was something primal that growled in his chest when he saw that she was wearing _his_ dress. The dress _he_ had chosen, just for _her_.

Brushing past some former Miss Mystic Falls who felt it necessary to stroke his arm at every opportunity, he headed toward her.

Caroline paused, steeling herself for the night ahead. She begged herself not to stare, reminding herself that although his tails molded perfectly to his lean form, that his eyes never looked bluer, that his waves were perfectly placed and that his stubble was incredibly inviting, he was still, in fact, Klaus.

Klaus the Original Hybrid Puppet Master.

"Good evening"

His voice was like silk, warm and inviting, making it incredibly hard to remember anything her mind had frantically said in the last two minutes.

"I need a drink"

Caroline marched past him, wringing her hands. This was not a good idea. Especially when she could feel his eyes burning her back.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"And now I'd like to begin the evening with a centuries old waltz. So if you'd all like to find yourselves a partner, and join us in the ballroom..."

Caroline had been interchanging between staring at the elder Mikaelson and playing with the clasp on her bracelet. Essentially, she was doing everything possible to avoid eye contact with the Hybrid that was currently lounging on the staircase, exuding that raw confidence he did so well.

Within a few seconds of descending the steps, he was in front of her, his hand extended.

"Come to collect?" Caroline snipped.

"Caroline" Klaus smoldered, ignoring her comment and tilting his head, "May I have this dance?"

Caroline blushed, feeling incredibly immature. Even Klaus' vampiric hearing struggled to hear her hushed reply, "Yes"

He led her to the dance floor, one hand placed at the small of her back. She _wanted_ to pull away, to scoff at the fact that he was steering her. She_ wanted_ to turn and tell him that she was a strong, independent female who didn't require chauvinistic guidance. That was what she wanted to tell him. However, the small, tired, hurt and grieving part of her enjoyed that _someone_ was taking charge, that _someone_ was guiding her.

So she let him.

She placed her palms in his, staring ahead and doing her best to ignore the warmth his touch was producing. _He just had warm hands._

She was avoiding eye contact with him, much like she did whenever they interacted, despite the fact that he could only stare at her. When his mother had suggested he invite a date, his mind had immediately leapt to the baby Vampire who had been captivating his thoughts. All he could think of since that night was the way her eyes lit up as he promised her the world, the feel of her in his arms, the sigh as she bit into his skin. He had never been unsure of a woman before now. There was part of him that was against inviting her; no woman had ever refused him. He did not want her to be the first.

And yet, here she was.

As the music began, she took a deep breath, as though readying herself to dive into the depths. He gave her hands a reassuring squeeze and her eyes flickered towards him, a small smile playing across her lips. She whipped her head back to stare in front of them, continuing her goal of not looking directly at him. As they began to step forward, he listened to her heart with interest. It wasn't hammering as it did on any other time they had interacted; it was beating fast, but then it would occasionally skip. She wasn't afraid of him, not really. The thought that someone wasn't afraid of him had never made him smile before.

She turned under his arm, and reluctantly placed her hand on his shoulder. Her eyes met his, and she had never felt so uneasy. The last time - the only time - they had been this close was the night of her birthday. Suddenly, being so close to his lips seemed too intimate, even if he was maintaining a gentlemanly distance.

"I'm glad you came" His cool eyes were anything but. They were burning into her skin.

Deciding that nonchalance was her best tactic with him, she sighed, "Yeah. Well. It was either caviar or sympathy casseroles"

"I heard about your father" Klaus admitted, his tone gentle.

Her eyes flashed, "Don't. Seriously" The needling pain she had put to the back of her mind rushed at her. She tensed, feeling awful. All she wanted was to curl up on the couch and drown herself in ice cream.

Klaus could feel her tense in his arms, and so they fell into an amiable silence. She tried to push her grief to the back of her mind, and concentrate on the here and now. Elena was caught in her (currently ironic) perpetual waltz with the Salvatore brothers. Matt was laughing, and Rebekah was smiling. _That_ was disconcerting. And Mayor Lockwood was casting a stony glare over her kind-of-daughter-in-law and her son's Sire.

She turned away from the disapproving glare and back to Klaus, and his soft, almost surprised gaze. He shouldn't look at her like that. It made her feel special, admired. He shouldn't make her feel like that.

He saw the buzz of her various emotions cloud her azure eyes, but then she relaxed again, her back losing its tension and her hand relaxing on his shoulder.

He dimpled a grin, "Very well. Onto more mannered subjects, like how _ravishing_ you look in that dress"

Finding it extremely difficult to look witheringly at him when his tongue rolled around the word _ravishing_ that way, she scoffed, "Yeah, well, I didn't exactly have time to shop"

His sparkling eyes caught the reflection of the jewelry hanging from her wrist, "And the bracelet I gave you, what's your excuse for wearing that?"

_Shit._

He smiled, enjoying the way her cheeks instantly warmed. She opened her mouth to reply, a witty remark failing to come to her brain. Silence. That seemed the best option.

"You know, you're quite the dancer" he remarked, his voice sounding amused and slightly surprised.

_That_ riled Caroline. Was he under the illusion that she couldn't dance, simply because she wasn't British, probably somehow related to the Queen (God, did Rebekah act like that was true) or a billion? No. She wasn't standing for that, "Well, I've had training. I happen to be Miss Mystic Falls"

"I know"

His voice had never sounded so deep, so silky, so alluring. When had she started to think of him as alluring?She stuttered a strangled, "Good" and prayed for the dance to finish soon. He was acting too suave tonight. It was making her unsure of herself. That was the only reason she felt slightly sad as she pulled away from his embrace, his hands trailing along her arms. As she readied herself to turn into the next step, he paused her movement, gazing her in a way that was entirely familiar and incredibly disconcerting.

Before she could ponder the strange sense of deja vu, she was twirled into the friendly, comforting embrace of Matt, "Hey, Caroline!"

"Don't you 'Hey Caroline!' me, Matthew Donovan!" Caroline scolded.

"Why are you full naming me?" Matt exclaimed, causing her to feel guilty. He looked like a confused puppy who had been swatted on the nose.

"Why are you here with she-devil?"

"What was I supposed to say, no?" Matt's eyes narrowed, "And what are you doing here with Klaus?"

"Don't get me started" Caroline sighed, not enjoying the detour her scolding had taken.

"C'mon Care. What would Tyler say?"

"I imagine Tyler would say, "Why are we at this stupid ball Care?'" Caroline burst, imitating a deeper male voice, "And I'd say, 'Wow, Tyler, you've abandoned me in my hour of need. My Dad is dead, and just for once I want to be normal and dress up in a fabulous gown and wear _freaking diamonds_ and not have to worry about what my quasi-boyfriend would make of the situation and just enjoy myself'. That's what I would say. But he isn't here to have that conversation. So I'll ask you. Is that too much to ask for Matt? Is it? _Is it_?"

Matt's eyes widened in fear of her speech, and in surprise that she got that sentence out without taking a breath, "Oh...um, well, to be honest, I'm not sure what the question was. But, if it's whether you deserve to have a fun night, you absolutely do"

Dear, sweet, adorable Matt. Caroline burst into peals of giggles at the combination of his confused expression and answer, the tense pressure on her chest immediately lightening.

"You look really pretty, Care" Matt added with a grin.

"You look quite dapper yourself, if I may say so"

"You may"

Caroline smiled. It was so easy to fall into this gentle, friendly pattern with Matt, "Look, I know we were technically invited by other people, but how would you feel about being my sort-of-date? You know, my partner in this crazy party?"

"Are you kidding?" Matt whispered, "I'm so outnumbered here, I'd love some Vampire backup. One of Bekah's brothers keeps looking at me like I'm lunch"

"I'll protect you" Caroline laughed, her eye line falling to Rebekah, who was glowering at her from Damon's arms, "I'll just have to make sure your date doesn't rip my hair out"

"She's a really nice girl" Matt tutted, "If anyone should be afraid of scary dates, it's me with _him_"

Caroline followed his tilted head to Klaus' position on the dance floor. He had been reacquainted with the Miss Mystic Falls (of ten years ago) with whom he'd been chatting with when Caroline arrived. She was clearly relishing the moment, pressing her body firmly against him. Caroline raised her eyebrows - _so_ unladylike.

"He's really not my date" she sing-songed, ignoring the pang of jealously that had inexplicably flared.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline was eyeing the vase that was clearly a centre piece. It looked antique, which of course it was, but not an heirloom as the Mikaelson's no doubt would insinuate. Klaus probably drained the owner dry before pilfering the loot. Rolling her eyes, she turned to look for Matt who was supposed to be getting them drinks. Instead, she found one blonde, irate Original,

"Seriously, Caroline? Do you have such little class that you steal my date, a_t the party_?" Rebekah glowered, her arms crossed.

"Wow, Rebekah" Caroline bit out, assuming her warring stance of hands on her hips, "At first I thought green suited you, but _this_? Not so much"

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"You tried to steal my boyfriend!" Caroline burst.

"Matt is not your boyfriend" Rebekah informed her with cool glare.

"Not Matt!" Caroline argued, a look of disbelief on her face, "Tyler!"

Rebekah raised an eyebrow, her face mildly surprised by Caroline's assertion, "I'm not interested in Tyler. He was just an amusement"

"And you wonder why people don't like you" Caroline scoffed, with a shake of her head.

"So you're not interested in Matt?" Rebekah clarified slowly.

"No!" Caroline snorted. At the sight of Rebekah's winning smile at this piece of information, she almost felt guilty for her 'she-devil' comment. Maybe she really did like Matt.

"Good. Especially as you're here with my brother"

And then that small feeling of companionship dissolved. "I am not having this conversation again" Caroline exclaimed, turning to the front doors. First Matt, now Rebekah. Never mind the inner war her thoughts were having. After retrieving her shawl, she headed out into the cool night air for some refuge. She wandered along slowly, following the path of little white fairy lights, musing about what had led her here.

Ever since she had been dragged into the war between Wolves and Vampires, kicking and screaming by Jules, her life had never been the same. She had no idea why that particular night stood out to her as a turning point - surely it should naturally be her transformation? - but it did. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of a horse gently whining.

She rounded the corner, and there stood one of the most majestic creatures she had ever seen. It was a deep, chocolate brown, with a light honey mane and tail. She smiled, remembering all the times she had begged, no pleaded, for a pony. Her Dad would hold her close and whisper of how, when he won the lottery, he would buy her a thousand ponies. But, for now, the toy horses he brought home after every business trip would have to do. The night he left them for Steven, she had gathered her twenty four dolls up and dumped them in the trash without hesitation.

Oh, how she wished she had them again. Just to see them, one more time.

"You like horses?"

Caroline sighed. Of course she wouldn't be left to just to think. She didn't even know why she bothered. All of a sudden, the night of just forgetting and enjoying herself had stopped. She had enough of being a puppet for Damon, a pawn for Katherine. She was not about to be suckered into to yet another twisted mind game by an aged Vampire, "I'm not talking to you until you tell me why you invited me here"

"I fancy you"

I fancy you.

I fancy you.

_I fancy you._

It took Caroline longer than what was socially acceptable to register those three little words. The first thing that baffled her was his frankness. She really didn't expect him to answer her with a motivation. Which led her to the conclusion that this was a lie. Because, really, a thousand year old super being fancying a seventeen year old cheerleader? _Really?_ Please. That was the stuff of dreary romance novels and pathetic teenage fantasies. She had given up on those a long time ago. Vampirism had sucked the life out of those childish dreams.

A smile danced across Klaus lips as her eyes narrowed. Caroline's mouth had fallen open into a comically surprised look at his announcement. How could she think anything else? Ever since her birthday, all she'd done was plague his thoughts, his serene enigma, wrapped in the beautiful shell of an angel, "Is that so hard to believe?"

Caroline spluttered, a laugh dying in her throat, "Yes"

Klaus licked his lips, and began, his tone as if he was explaining something that was incredibly simple and should have been obvious, "Why? You're beautiful, you're, you're strong, you're full of light" Something in his words seemed to touch her, and she began to blink furiously, before shaking her head slightly. "I enjoy you" he added as a clarification.

How had he managed to pick similar words to those uttered by her father as he stood, ready to die?_ You're strong, you're beautiful, you're good._ It wasn't true, no matter how many times her father or Klaus said it. How could she be good or strong when all she wanted to be taken into a comforting embrace by someone, by _anyone_, by Klaus. She needed something to keep her tethered to the Earth, to keep her from floating away. It should be Tyler, but he wasn't here.

_Tyler._

"Yeah, well" Caroline sighed nonchalantly, "I'm already spoken for. By Tyler"

Klaus couldn't help but smile. Did she not realize he knew about their break up and that he'd run off, in a pitiful attempt to protect her? "I thought you two ended things"

"Yeah, because of you and your freaky sire-bond with him" Caroline snapped.

"So you aren't spoken for?" Klaus clarified, doing a terrible attempt at hiding his smile.

Caroline's loud cross between a disgusted scoff and an irritated throat clearance was far from ladylike, but entirely necessary. If she didn't think he could crush her fist in a second, she would've punched him square in the face.

He licked his lips, turning to the horse she was staring at, "Y'know, horses are the opposite of people. They're loyal" For some reason, the small sad smile Klaus accompanied with the statement - as though loyalty was ironic - made her sadder than it should.

His face transformed, slipping from the usual cocky mask he wore. He looked different yet familiar, somehow, as he confessed, "My father hunted me across the centuries, and the closest he ever came was the day he killed my favorite horse. He severed it's neck, with a sword, as a warning"

Caroline paused. She shouldn't feel sympathy for him, yet she knew. She understood. Her parents had both reacted with disgust and horror at her transformation into a creature of the night, yet she had the luxury of them accepting her. She hand't been subjected to persecution to centuries, "Did you ever consider sitting down with your father and talking it out?"

Klaus shot one last sad look at the horse in front of them, "I'm afraid my relationship with my father was little more complex than you with yours"

Caroline nodded, agreeing with that. But, both there father's were dead, and she was the only one of the pair who was able to honestly say she missed her Dad. Leave it to the Big Bad Wolf to make her realize that although her father chose to leave her, it didn't mean he loved her any less. He accepted her, he loved her. He didn't hunt her to the ends of the Earth, "Maybe so. But I let my father go with no regrets"

Klaus' face betrayed something of regret. Caroline had found peace with her father, yet Klaus knew he would be fighting a battle with Mikael in his mind for eternity.

"And to answer your question - yes, I like horses" Caroline continued, wanting to escape the conflicting emotions that had enveloped her following Klaus' teasing over Tyler and his sad story, "But I also like people, and they actually like me. So, I'll be inside"

Klaus watched her retreating figure, puzzled. How had she understood him, and even shown caring? Everything about her was a contradiction, an impossibility.

It was wonderful

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline made her way back into the crowded ballroom. Rebekah and Matt were waltzing and, despite her best efforts, she had to admit they looked adorable. It had been too long since she'd Matt truly smiling and Rebekah had never looked so... well, normal.

"And who are you?"

Caroline turned to face a dangerously handsome young man, as he leant on the marble pillar closest to her. His eyes gleamed as they raked over her figure, a seductive smirk dancing across his features. If his accent didn't give him away, his dark eyes and dark hair certainly did. That, and the overwhelming Mikaelson 'devil-may-care' attitude was on full display. The Elijah look-a-like stepped forward, extending his hand, "Kol Mikaelson"

"Hi" Caroline answered with a tight smile, hoping he would get the hint from her guarded posture.

"And you are?" Kol kept his hand extended, daring her to take it.

"Not interested" Caroline replied slowly. It was abundantly clear what he had on his mind, and no matter how good looking he was, she was so not equipped to deal with yet _another_ pestering Mikaelson sibling tonight.

He placed the hand she had ignored to his chest in mock hurt, "You wound me, darling"

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Still not interested"

"You're a sassy little Vampire, aren't you?"

Caroline looked around them frantically, trying to see whether anyone had heard this rather loud admission, hissing "Do you mind keeping your voice down?"

Kol repeated her movements in an exaggerated manner, and then scoffed, "I'll just rip their throats out"

"Charming"

"I've never pretended to be anything else"

Caroline rolled her eyes again, smiling a little. It was quite fun to talk to him, in a I'm-a-sociopath-who-quite-enjoys-flirting kind of way, "It was sarcasm"

"I prefer witches, anyway" he added.

"Then why don't you find one and leave me alone?"

"I didn't say I was opposed to a dalliance with a baby Vampire" Kol replied lowly, stepping towards her.

Caroline put a hand on his chest to stop his advance, "So. Not. Interested"

"Come on sweetheart, show me some of that small-town charm" Kol smiled, playing with the fabric of her skirt, as if to pull her away to a dark recess of the mansion.

"I'll show you something, but it certainly won't be charm" Caroline smiled silkily, pushing his hands from her, trying to twist his fingers for good measure.

He advanced again, and his age told against her as she stepped back in surprise at his speed. Her heart had quickened it's pace, though she wasn't frightened, as such. For some crazy reason, despite the fact that this Original Vampire seemed intent on having her, she wasn't afraid. It was like an extra sense - maybe being round Bonnie had meant her clairvoyance had rubbed off on her.

"Kol"

Klaus' voice was deep, warning laced through his growl. This was the second time tonight he had surprised her so much that her mouth had fallen into a comical 'O'. He was standing by her left side, his body positioned slightly in front her, a shield between the lustful Original and the young Vampire. It was then that Caroline realized she had taken an unconscious step toward him.

"Brother" Kol greeted, his dark eyes dancing mischievously as he watched Caroline edge closer to Klaus.

"That's enough" Klaus warned, his hard eyes trained on his brother.

"Very well" Kol grinned, reaching forward to grasp Caroline's right hand. Caroline's left hand flew to Klaus' arm, her hand gripping his bicep in surprise as Kol placed a kiss on her knuckles, his eyes trained on Klaus.

Klaus watched him closely, his jaw twitching, a low growl sounding from his chest. Kol backed away, a wide smile splitting his face, "Careful Nik, your wolf is showing"

Caroline had no idea why her stomach was filled with nervous butterflies. Releasing her grip on his arm, she flushed hotly. She patted the spot where her nails had dug into the expensive fabric, with a mumbled apology. Putting her nerves down to the mention of wolves, her natural enemy, she turned to fully face him, "So, that's your brother?"

"That is my little brother" Klaus agreed, his eyes still trained on the spot where Kol had stood, his face still fixed in his I'm-a-seriously-pissed-off-Hybrid-face.

"I could of handled him, myself, y'know" Caroline added, watching his eyes carefully. She was feeling a bit paranoid after the wolf-drop, and was looking for even a hint of gold flecked amongst gunmetal blue tones.

"The traditional response from a lady is, 'Thank you, kind Sir, for protecting my honor'" Klaus advised, as he finally turned to face her.

"You find me a Kind Sir, and I will" Caroline countered with a smile.

The look of surprise on his face was beautiful. He smiled a soft smile, and she found herself lost in his eyes, this time not searching for anything, and still yearning for an answer. The way he looked at her, it wasn't right. It was not how the villain was supposed to. Just as she closed her eyes to escape, Esther's voice rang out, snapping her completely from her Klaus induced trance,

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming round with champagne, and I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy than to see my family back together, as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this _spectacular_ evening."

Klaus selected two glasses off the nearest tray, and with a smile, handed a flute to her. She returned it, gripping the stem slightly, wondering why she was so nervous as Esther raised her glass with a smile, "Cheers"

Everyone in the room copied her movements, and sipped their champagne. Caroline followed suit, watching as Klaus seemed to communicate a secret message with Elijah. Probably cooking up some Original plot. Sighing, she took a large swig of champagne, the combination of the expensive liquid and bubbles going to straight to her brain. That was the only possible explanation for the fact that when Klaus turned to her and asked if he could show her something upstairs, she said yes.

Reciting 'this is a bad idea' in her head over and over, Caroline was led down dark corridor after dark corridor, further away from the crowd. Further from help. Finally, they entered darkly lit room, full of stunning artwork and priceless artifacts, "So... what did you want to show me?"

"One of my passions" Klaus replied, and Caroline sucked in a breath. His voice was so...passionate.

"Impressive" Caroline remarked, surveying the landscape that hung on the wall in front of them, "I take it the curators at the Louvre aren't on vervain?"

He looked down, smiling, "Yeah, well, that's their mistake"

Rolling her eyes at his arrogance, the sparkling diamonds against the white satin of her glove caught her eye. She offered her wrist to him, "What about these? Where'd you steal this from?"

"Well, that's a long story" he replied, smiling at Caroline's raised eyebrows, "But rest assured, it was worn by a princess _almost_ as beautiful as you"

Caroline rolled her eyes. Cheesy pick up lines? _Seriously?_ Looking down with a shake of her head, she looked at the artwork properly. The sketches on the table were in pencil, roughly done and not complete. In fact, most of the pictures lying in front of her weren't complete, "Wait a second. Did... did _you_ do these?"

"Yeah" Klaus replied, not meeting her eyes. The artwork was so beautiful, she couldn't help but she shocked that the hands that regularly ripped out hearts had created such pieces, "Actually, one of my landscapes is hanging in the Hermitage, not that anyone would notice"

He eyed her as she continued to look at his drawings, her face soft, "Have you been?"

"I've never really been anywhere" Caroline confessed sadly, suddenly realizing just how upset she was by this fact.

"I'll take you. Wherever you want"

She turned to look at him, an incredulous look on her face, because, who does that? Drinks champagne with a girl and then offers to take her on a super romantic journey? Original Hybrids, apparently. Ugh. Caroline then scolded herself mentally, because no one had actually mentioned romance. Except her.

"Rome" _Be serious._

"Paris" _Oh, c'mon. What?_

"Tokyo"

"Oh wow" Caroline spluttered, smiling at the sight of Klaus laughing along with her. She really hadn't expected the warm feeling that wrapped around her when she saw his grin.

She shouldn't be doing this. She shouldn't be getting along with him, not after everything he'd done. To Elena, to Stefan, to Tyler. She needed to put space between, re-establish their boundaries, "It must be really nice to just snap your fingers and get whatever you want"

When his smile faltered, her heart constricted, but she continued, "Is that why you collect Hybrids? Your own little servant army to take you places, and bring you things?"

She could see him literally shut down in front of her, every moment that they had shared, wiped from his eyes, "You're making assumptions"

"Then why do you need Tyler? Stop controlling him. Give him his life back"

"You know" Klaus bit out, "This has been a fun evening, but I think it's time for you to leave"

Caroline sighed, marveling at the fact that an entire mask had slipped down. She was questioning him, and everything that tonight had been - those little touches, the honesty, those_ looks_ - were gone. He was back to be the Hybrid, the puppeteer, "You're father didn't love you, so you assume no one else will either. That's why you compel people, or you sire them, or you try to buy them off" she hastily ripped the catch on the bracelet, dangling the diamonds to prove some sort of point before throwing them on the desk, next to his sketches, "But, that's not how it works. You don't connect with people, because you don't even try to understand them"

She turned away before he could even try to fight for her. This was the second time tonight she had left him, marooned him in his own thoughts. How, in one evening, had she seen past the defenses that he had put up over the past thousand years? The fact that worried him more was he liked it.

_He liked that she could break down his walls._

It was wrong. It was twisted. It wasn't how he lived his life. It was not how the evening was supposed to go. His regard for her was supposed to pass after a night in her company. It was to mean nothing.

And yet, it hurt.

It hurt to look at the diamonds she had thrown at him. It was not an emotion he was accustomed to. She shouldn't make him feel like this, like the world had dimmed the moment she left the room. He was just supposed to appreciate her beauty, nothing more.

He appreciated everything - her beauty, her intelligence, her insight, her wit. Her honesty.

His fingers slowly skimmed his sketchpad, the realization slowly dawning on him. He cared for her. He genuinely cared for her.

She had made it clear that she could never reciprocate this, no matter how differently she saw him. But, at the back of mind he couldn't shake the image of her soft eyes.

She had looked at him with affection once, before. When they had first met.

He knew she had felt something for him, before he had compelled it away.

She had to remember him, what he could be. She had to remember Nik.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline slowly placed her phone down. Yet another message drifted into the ether, with no clue whether Tyler knew. Or whether he cared.

Pushing the thought from her mind, because he did care, she turned to see yet another black box sitting on her bed. _Seriously? After what happened?_ Caroline muttered angrily, have to herself and half out loud. She was surprised to see paper inside instead of her bracelet - _the_ bracelet - and she unrolled it, though she should've really just thrown it in the trash.

Yes, she should of most definitely thrown it in the trash.

Because it felt like something had melted inside her. It was beautiful. She looked beautiful. The feeling that he saw her like this, and needed to commit it to paper was indescribable.

She shouldn't have indescribable feelings towards him.

_Thank you for your honesty_

Her honesty. The thing that had continually got her in trouble as a human. Although she had gained some tact, she could see it in Elena's eyes when she didn't appreciate her truthful nature.

Klaus liked the one thing about her others didn't.

That was a complication she didn't need.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi!

I'm sorry it's been such a gap! Hopefully a chapter 3 times the size of the last one makes up for it? And yes, I know, I already have another story named after this song, can't I be a bit more imaginative? Ed is Klaroline in 3x14, so how could I not?!

And I know this is quite a Forwood heavy chapter, but I'm trying to reflect her canon state of mind. Things are changing, though :)

Word of warning - I'm pretty bogged down with work, so an update won't be for a while (I'm sporadic anyway, but I thought I'd warn you) Things ease up after the hiatus ends, funnily enough, so I'll be back around then. Unless I'm too busy mopping up my shipper tears!

I'm going to come out and say it. I'm a technophobe. I do have Tumblr, and I'm working on it, so hopefully I'll start putting up hints/teasers there, like all the other much more talented authors. But as I said, I'm poor on the old technology front! I'm magically-muddled over there too :)

And I'm sorry for the ridiculous length of this note.

Thank you for reading, alerting, reviewing and favouriting. Reviews are motivators, so feel free, if you are so inclined.

Until next time,

LoveYouBye!x


	7. Please Don't Say You Love Me

**Disclaimer**: No one is surprised to learn I don't own TVD

"Please Don't Say You Love Me" by Gabrielle Aplin - _Please don't say you love me, cause I might not say it back; doesn't mean by heart stops skipping when you look at me like that_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sage.

They had been burning it all morning, with absolutely no results. Secrecy spells where still a mystery, and now the scent of the herb clung to her clothes and hair. It was going to take her at least five showers to get rid of it.

"Mom?" Caroline called out at she shut the front door. There was no reply - _when was there ever?_ - so she tossed her bag at the couch, grabbed a fistful of curls as she headed to the kitchen, and sniffed to confirm her fear. She smelt like stuffing.

It was all the sage's fault, really. If she hadn't been so preoccupied sniffing her hair, she would have noticed the other scent in her house.

The male scent.

The owner of the said scent was sat on her kitchen counter, gazing at a haphazard scrawl of a pony that a five year old Caroline had proudly produced to her parents. She didn't have time to notice his little smile, or the crease in his forehead as he studied the artwork. No, Caroline just yelped at the surprise intruder and hurled her only weapen - her car keys - in his direction.

Apparently vampirism didn't compensate for poor aim as a human, and Klaus watched as they sailed past him. With an almost lazy gracefulness, he stretched to his left and caught the weapon before in landed in the soapy suds of the sink. There was a lengthy pause as Klaus smirked whilst Caroline stood, hands on hips, glaring at him.

"You know sweetheart, your car keys aren't my one weakness"

"Then tell me what is, so I can fix everyone's problems and kill you" Caroline snapped, lacking any of her usual bite.

"That's not very kind, Caroline" Klaus chastised gently, placing her artwork on the table gently as though it was a precious jewel.

"Neither is breaking into other people's houses"

"Throwing your keys at them isn't exactly gracious, either" Klaus continued, relishing in the glow her annoyance brought to her cheeks.

"You were an intruder!" Caroline protested.

"You're a vampire" Klaus reminded her, "You could do a lot more damage than a set of keys could. Although-"

"Don't say anything about my aim" Caroline warned him, a finger pointed at him and her sternest expression indicating this was a sore point.

He held his hands up in mock surrender, "I wouldn't dream of it"

"So..." Caroline sighed, fully appreciating just how surreal it was to find the most powerful creature on the planet sat on her worktop, "What are you doing here?"

"I've come to talk to you"

Caroline bit her lip. When she had woke this morning, she had been determined to completely forget the events of last night. The confessions, the champagne, the dancing, the argument, the lot. They would both pretend it had never happened and all would be right with the world. And then Elena shared Esther's plan. Numerous times.

She had told Elena herself. They shouldn't feel guilty about this. It was Esther's plan. Original business. They didn't owe anything to the Mikaelson's, and they certainly didn't need to get involved in any of it. Why should they feel guilty? Guilt would imply responsibility, emotion. Nope. No emotions involved. Not one. Indifference. Was that an emotion?

It didn't really matter. She was indifferent about it.

"I don't want to talk about last night" Caroline muttered, avoiding the issue and suddenly craving a blood bag.

"It's not about our disagreement"

"Disagreement?" She repeated incredulously, turning back to him. That was one word for it, "Seriously?"

"I need to talk to you" Klaus repeated as he hopped off the counter. He seemed determined as he strode towards her. Her heart gave a leap and a flutter as she stepped backwards, her back hitting against the cool surface of the fridge door.

His proximity was stifling, suffocating. She didn't want him that close, she _couldn't_ have him that close. Because he was Klaus. The bad guy. "You can talk from over there, y'know"

He continued on his path, regardless, "You seem awfully skittish, love. Something the matter?"

"I am not skittish" Caroline protested, her voice a few octaves higher than normal, "And why wouldn't I be? You're _Klaus_"

"You didn't seem to mind that yesterday - when you wore my dress and my bracelet. When you came to my ball" Klaus had continued his advance, his arms creating a cage as they were placed either side of her head.

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. All that she could acknowledge was that he was so close, his breath warm on her neck. His body was towering over her, his form pressed ever so slightly to her curves. She couldn't concentrate on anything else, and only parts of his words managed to penetrate her brain. But, even at that, they were lost in a muddle and she flushed hotly, "Oh my God, no one said _anything_ about your balls"

Klaus dimpled a mischievious smirk, "Except you"

"Look" Caroline said forcefully, giving his shoulders a gentle nudge. She quickly retracted her hands, the simple touch felt as though she'd been shocked. She knew the sear of vervain all too well, but it was nothing compared to the delicious, glorious burn of him, "I know it's your thing to get into people's personal space, and y'know, intimidate them, but just... back off, buddy"

Klaus pressed his hard body closer to her, "Do I intimidate you?"

She couldn't help but let her mind wander back to Prank Night. She was definitely intimidated then, but now... Her heart was racing, but it wasn't fear. She didn't have a rational explanation, but all she wanted was to throw herself head first into the flames. As if on cue, her body subconsciously arched into him.

He closed his eyes as she drew closer, "Sage"

"Hmm?" she queried, still unable to concentrate on anything but his proximity.

"You smell of sage" Klaus clarified, opening his eyes to peer at her, "What are you up to, little one?"

_Oh no._ "I was cooking" she lied awkwardly.

Klaus leaned even closer, his breath dancing along the shell of her ear, "We're in your kitchen"

"At Elena's" Caroline stammered, struggling to come up with a lie, "We made...brownies"

"Sage brownies?" Klaus couldn't hide the amusement in his voice.

"Yep" Caroline muttered, deciding that the best course of action was to stare at the necklaces peeking from his shirt. His eyes seemed to make her tongue-tied, "They're really good"

Klaus smirked. He would no doubt found out whatever their little plan was in time. He needed to do what he originally came for. Her eyes were fixed on his neck, her breathing heavy, her heart pattering. He placed his index finger under her chin and raised her head to meet his gaze.

She was lost in his stormy eyes as his pupils dilated, "You remember, Caroline. Everything I've compelled you to forget. You remember it all"

And then it came crashing down on her. Wave after wave of memories. The cage, the stranger, the rescue, Nik, the promises, the dungeon, Nik, Klaus, the sacrifice, Klaus, being compelled.

The only way to describe the sudden influx of memories was dizziness. It just kept hitting her over and over, crashing down, pulling back and then knocking her again. She closed her eyes and internally begged for it to stop. It was all too much.

He watched her with her eyes closed, drawing ragged breath after ragged breath. After what felt like an eternity, she slowly opened her eyes, blinking slowly. The memories that seemed to cloud her azure eyes cleared and as she looked up to meet his burning gaze, he saw it. He saw the Caroline from that very first night, "Nik?"

Klaus allowed a small smile to grace his lips. She knew. She knew it all. He was no longer just Klaus, he was more than the bad guy, he was-

_Crack_.

He took a deep breath, allowing his anger to settle. Adjusting his jaw and forcing it to pop back into place, he turned to face her slowly. Her eyes blazed, her rage marring her angelic features. Venom poured from her lips as she hissed, "What the hell did you do to me?"

"I saved you"

It was as though the floodgates had opened, and he was intent on drowning, forcibly pushing himself beneath the tidal wave of her fury. She swung out at him again, but this time he caught her wrist in a vice-like grip. His voice was silky smooth, "You only get one free shot, love"

"Get the hell out of my house" Caroline pulled feebly against his grip.

"I need to explain" Klaus lessened his hold the moment he saw marks blossoming on her ivory skin.

She was angry, she was _so_ angry. She remembered how special she had considered Nik, the way that night had played out. And now to find out that it was Klaus? She had never felt rage like it, "That you screwed with my mind? I understand perfectly"

"Caroline-" Klaus objected, surprised when she slammed her entire body into him. She had sprinted past him before he had a chance to regain his senses. He followed her, listening to her heavy breathing as she clearly rested against her locked door.

He braced his hands either side of the wall, struggling to contain his anger, "Open the door"

"No"

"Open the door now" Klaus ground out, the plaster crumbling underneath his fingertips.

"No"

He paused, "Open it, or I will break it down"

"Well aren't you just the Big Bad Wolf?" Caroline's stomach lurched. _He wouldn't, would he?_

Klaus readied himself to kick through the flimsy wood, "Caroline-"

"Get the hell out of my house"

The words were repeated, but it was an entirely different Forbes hissing them. Liz stood, her gun aimed at him, even though it was entirely fruitless. For a briefest flash, Klaus admired her. And then he remembered that she was yet another obstacle to talking with Caroline.

He turned to face her fully, adopting his slick, charming tone, "Sheriff"

"Get. The. Hell. Out. Of. My. House" Liz repeated slowly, venom lacing every word. Her eyes rapidly darted from him to Caroline's door as it was opened a crack.

He yearned to turn and face the object of his attention, but he knew Liz would shoot him in an instant. He didn't fancy the pain, "Very well. I'll see you at the next Council meeting"

As he swaggered past her, Liz muttered lowly, "I told you not to use my daughter, ever again"

"I didn't" Klaus murmured as he strode out of the house, his voice so low Liz didn't have a hope of hearing it.

But Caroline did. The sadness in his voice made her heart constrict. Wait, she was furious at him. How could he make her feels so many things? Ah, yes. Mind control.

"Caroline?" Liz holstered her gun, "Sweetie?"

Caroline opened her door fully, as though to allow an inspection, "I'm fine, Mom"

"Are you sure? Did he hurt you?"

"No Mom, he didn't touch me. I'm fine" Caroline soothed gently, giving Liz's arm a reassuring squeeze.

"Are you sure?"

"Mom. I'm good. Honestly"

Caroline tuned back to her room, her eye catching the indentations Klaus' rage had made against her wall. She traced the markings gently. She was still shaken, realising Nik had caused these marks too. They were one. It was all so confusing. She was angry. She was so angry she felt as though she was on fire.

And yet...

She was _so_ happy to see Nik again.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No"

"Blondie, this isn't about you" Damon muttered angrily.

"This isn't about me?" Caroline snapped sarcastically, "Using _me_ as bait for the shark isn't about _me_?"

And then he dropped the three little words that could get any Mystic Falls resident to bend to his will, "It's for Elena"

Caroline paused, for a fraction. There wasn't a choice, "What do you need me to do?"

"Fluff up your hair, get the goodies out and do a bit of crusty old Original charming"

Caroline's mouth fell open in shock, because, _seriously_? She was supposed to hunt down the man who had been threatening to kick her door down roughly six hours ago? "What? Oh God, ew! Is there something else I can do?"

"No!" Damon snorted as though her help was limited. _Charming_, "We need you at the Grill. Remember Blondie, divide and conquer"

Counting to ten to avoid shrieking, Caroline huffed loudly, "I am not a Trojan Horse Damon! And there is no way in hell I am sleeping with him"

There was a signifcant pause, "I meant a skimpy outfit, Caroline. You seem more neurotic than usual"

There was no way she wanted Damon to know about Klaus. And Nik. "I'm on my way"

She was _so_ not following Damon's digusting, creepy advice, but she did feel the need to freshen up. Selecting a relatively new black top and the blazer that hugged her curves, she changed quickly. She recurled her hair, because, _well_. She was Caroline Forbes, Miss Mystic Falls. It was in the job desciption to look alluring.

For the town. She had to look alluring for Mystic Falls.

She arrived at the Grill sooner she'd of liked. Of course, Damon was there, giving her a suggestive nod, as though he was the Wicked Witch of the West and she was his Flying Monkey, off to do his bidding. Which she was. _Eugh_, she heard him mutter "a little blonde distraction".

It was for Elena.

That was the mantra she repeated in her head as she strutted towards the bar, the Hybrid and his younger brother in her sights. She kept the dismissive look on her face, despite Kol's 'compliments'.

She ignored the thump her heart gave when Klaus muttered about tearing out livers. Because,_ really_. Caveman, much? She did not appreciate it. Not one bit. Nope.

"Caroline" Klaus greeted with a smile.

"Oh, it's you" Caroline snapped coldly. He seemed to be most interested when she was angry, and honestly, she was angry. No amount of 'Let's save Elena!' planning could change that.

Klaus lowered his eyes, almost as though he was ashamed. Almost, "Join us for a drink?"

"Yes" Kol agreed, raising his glass in the air, "Then we can finish our little chat, darling"

Caroline rolled her eyes. Not getting the message was clearly a Mikaelson family trait, "Hmm... I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks" She turned on her heel, hoping the division strategy would work.

She she shouldn't want him to follow her, because... he's Klaus.

It made her sick with fear, because she did want him to follow her.

And it wasn't for Elena.

If Damon accused her of having an extra sway in her hips as Klaus accepted the challenge Kol set him, she'd deny it for an eternity.

"Caroline!"

The screech of tyres and the blast of a horn brought a smile to her lips. _Good, run him over._ She whirled round to face him, ready to sass him with all she had, "Seriously? Take a hint"

She turned back to stride away. She couldn't help but smile as she heard him follow, "Don't be angry, love. We had another spat. I'm over it already"

_What?_

She turned sharply, her golden curls falling wildly around her face, hissing, "A spat? A spat? Are you seriously calling what happened a spat?"

"Yes" Klaus replied evenly, "Given everything I've done, this really wasn't all that bad"

"Not all that bad?" she repeated incredulously, "Do you not get it?"

Klaus stood before her, looking like a confused puppy, "Not really" '_He isn't a puppy. He's a wolf'_ she mentally coached herself.

"It's not okay to rip blocks out of my mental jenga!" Caroline burst, her eyes wide, "It causes all sorts of problems. I get confused, I don't know what real, I don't know what I'm feeling, why I'm feeling like-"

"And what are you feeling, Caroline?" Klaus asked, his eyes sparkling with amusement.

Caroline knew she had no idea what she was confessing to him, but that whatever it was, it wasn't good. Her mental boat was most definitely drifting into dangerous waters, "Well, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore"

"Well, talk to me" Klaus offered, sitting on the nearby bench. He eyed the incredulous look on her face, "C'mon, I'll tell you everything you need to know about that night. Get to know me"

"I don't know how good an idea that is, given how our last conversation went. My Mom is billing you for the damage" Caroline sighed, weighing up her options in her mind. Talking to him seemed dangerous for her sanity, yet it would keep Plan Salvatore very much alive.

Mistaking her plotting for hesitation, he added, "I dare you"

_Right._

"So" Caroline began as she threw herself on the bench, "That night. Why did you save me?"

He opened his mouth, ready to begin, and then seemed to change his mind, "I genuinely don't know. I saw you, in that cage, you were curled in a ball and you looked so helpless. But then, you bared your fangs, you challenged me and... I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful"

Caroline looked down, refusing to get lost in his warm eyes, "So, why were you there?"

"I was doing a little investigating of the town. When you've spent a thousand years with a curse and the opportunity arises to fix it, you cater for all eventualities"

And in an instant she was repulsed, "So, you were making sure Elena was alive so you could kill her?"

"I'm not going to apologise" Klaus replied evenly.

"No, that would indicate that you had a shred of decency" Caroline muttered sarcastically.

"No" Klaus countered, his voice betraying his irration, "That was indicated when I saved your life"

Caroline's mind immediately flew to his blood, warm and thick against her lips, "_You_ put me in danger"

"When Nik intervened, I believe it was Tyler's pack that had you in that cage"

Caroline paused, internally cursing. She really had to start equating Nik and Klaus.

"The word you're searching for is touche" Klaus added with a dimpled smirk.

"Don't be cute" Caroline muttered.

"You think I'm cute?"

"Don't be an ass" Caroline snapped quickly, "So why did you compel me to forget?"

Klaus hesitated, "It was a weakness"

Caroline frowned, "What was?"

"Kindness"

She had to catch her breath. His honesty, the sadness that shined in his eyes, the idea that he lived his life believing kindness was a weakness. It was devastating, "But why did you bother to save me if you would just need to compel me?"

"I didn't know what you were apart of, who you were friends with" Klaus smiled a regretful smile, "I couldn't have you live and tell anyone"

"So how can you cope with it now?"

Klaus titlted head to the side, his eyes shining as though it were obvious, "I'm the Alpha now. I have my family, Mikael is dead. Nothing can touch me"

Caroline scoffed. For the briefest moment she felt like she saw something more. And now he was back to being a first-rate Hybrid douche, "You are seriously screwed up"

His eyebrows raised in amusement, as if he didn't believe her. She was keen to clarify this wasn't some weird form of flirting, "Seriously. It's disgusting"

"Oh? Tell me sweetheart, what disgusts you most? That I'm in fact Nik, that I saved you or that I compelled you?"

"Look, you win points for saving me" Caroline admitted. He smiled happily again, so she quickly added, "But the false personna? Compelling me? You're back down in the negatives"

"And how can I acquit myself?"

Caroline blushed, because really, Klaus had a thousand years to perfect _that_ searching gaze. And, boy, was it perfect. Coming to her senses, her voice was almost pleading, "You can take your expensive gifts, and your romantics drawings, and leave me alone"

"You didn't like the drawing?" Klaus ventured.

"No, of course I did" Caroline muttered, "It's just-"

"I'm the Big Bad, and it should stay that way?" Klaus finished for her.

"Yeah" Caroline agreed enthusiastically, "I'm firmly Team Mystic Falls and you're Team Original, so really we should, y'know, keep batting seperately"

Klaus stifled a laugh at her analogy, and her face turned outraged in an instant, "Don't laugh at me! Do _not_ laugh at me Klaus!"

He forced his lips into a line in an effort to please her, and Caroline rolled her eyes, "Besides, what would your family say? I don't think they are paid-in members to the 'Preserve the Life of Mystic Falls Residents Association' ".

"Kol seems to have taken a shining to you" Klaus countered, "But do you honestly think things are that simple? Has Nik not blurred the moral lines, ever so slightly? And as for my family, I don't think you're going to tell anyone"

"Oh?"

"Because then you're going to have to talk about Nik to your friends" Klaus clarified, "There was a reason you kept me secret"

"Because he asked me too" Caroline explained as though she was speaking to a child, "_Nik_. Not Klaus"

"And you complied"

"For Nik" she murmered annoyedly. He still had that smug smile on his face, so she added, "Not Klaus"

"Ni...klaus"

_God_ "And then you compelled me. So I couldn't, even if I wanted to"

"You didn't want to" Klaus replied confidently.

"How do you know?"

"Because then you would have to share all the gory details. And then the one man on the planet that put you first wouldn't belong just to you"

She clicked her tongue, desperately trying to find a counter argument, tell him he was wrong, laugh in his face, punch him, _anything_, "I don't want to talk about this anymore"

"Shutting down isn't healthy, Caroline" Klaus teased gently.

Caroline's eyes flashed, "Well I learnt from the master"

Klaus paused, allowing her a moment, "I want to talk about you. Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life"

Her laugh was like a harmonious melody to his ears, "Seriously? Does that line ever work?"

He simply grinned at her, and she couldn't help but smile back, "Just to be clear. I'm too smart to be seduced by you"

"Well, that's why I like you"

She blushed. That was twice in the last twenty fours hours Klaus had voiced his feelings about her. Not that she was keeping count.

"So, your dreams?" Klaus prompted.

"Travel"

"Well, that has painted quite a picture Caroline, thank you" Klaus smiled sarcastically.

Caroline threw her hands up in the air, "What? I want to travel!"

"Where?"

"Italy" Caroline's grin grew wide, "Russia, the Caribbean, Norway, Mexico, Austrailia, Britain. England. Oh my God, _London_" She eyed Klaus, "Judging by your smug look, I take it you've been everywhere?"

His smile grew, "Once or twice"

"Where's the favourite?"

"We're talking about you" Klaus gently reminded her.

"I'm just looking for a tiny recommendation!" Caroline protested, "Really, you need to lose the weird control thing you've got going on- Klaus?"

He was gently tracing the front of his shirt, over the spot where his undead heart was. His complexion had greyed ever so slightly, his eyes darting around the parking lot.

She looked back at the Grill and couldn't see anything suspicious, "Klaus? What's wrong?"

He stood up sharply and she blindly followed, "What did you do?"

She winced at his tone. It was no longer the charming, easy going Klaus she'd had a real conversation with. No, this was the Alpha. An extremely pissed Alpha, at that. His bruising fingers crushed her arms as he pulled her into him, growling, "_What did you do?_"

"Nothing" Caroline looked back at the Grill, hoping reinforcements would appear. She was just meant to be the distraction. She remembered the pain of a broken neck the last time she adopted this role, and suddenly this plan was a very bad idea, "I didn't do anything. _Stop it_"

His grip lessened as his eyes calculated what was happening. He murmured Kol's name and then he was gone, vanished into the inky night.

She waited, her breathing slowing and her heart returning to normal. It was over. Her part of the plan was done.

It didn't feel that way. It felt like this was just the beginning. And she had no clue what of.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I am so, so, so sorry for how long it has taken me! But I'm on top of things now, so I should be better, I hope!

Thank you to everyone who has favourited, alerted (230?! Amazing. Group hug!) and reviewed (I am going to answer these in a timely fashion, I swear!) It means the world.

I can't leave without saying... 4x21 stills! OH MY GOD! What is air?!

Thanks for reading, and your thoughts/feedback are welcomed!

See you soon!

LoveYouBye!x


	8. A Drop in the Ocean

**Disclaimer:** The list is endless right now of things I'd of done differently if I had a say!

"A Drop in the Ocean" by Ron Pope - _A drop in the ocean, a change in the weather; I was praying that you and me might end up together_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"So?" Caroline questioned, spinning on the spot for the full effect. The long skirt flowed around her effortlessly, the pink contrasting beautifully against her ivory skin, "What d'you think?"

"Hmm?" Elena murmured absent-mindedly. Caroline had insisted she try on a mint green gown, and the Doppelganger had yet to even look in the mirror. She just sat, playing sadly with the beading on her shoulder. Her doe eyes snapped back into focus at the sound of her friends loud question "It's a really pretty dress"

"Not exactly bowled over by your enthusiasm, Lena" Caroline smiled gently, sitting next to her on the ridiculously over-the-top white chaise. Elena hadn't been the same since Bonnie had come back from her Mom's, abandoned once again, this time by a vampire, not a witch, "Bonnie will come round"

"How can she?" Elena smiled bitterly, the tears threatening to fall from her chocolate eyes, "Her Mom is a vampire because of me, and now she has lost her, all over again"

"Turning her wasn't a choice" Caroline argued, gently wiping away a tear from Elena's cheek "As for Abby leaving... that was Abby's choice. It's no one's fault but her own" That night hadn't left anyone with options. They all had to do things they didn't want to, that they felt were wrong. Like using people's newly confessed feelings as leverage. Or turning mother's in to vampires. _But it was for Elena_. That's what Caroline repeated, to assuage the clawing guilt. They had no choice, they had to save Elena.

"But Bonnie-"

"Bonnie loves you" Caroline cut her off, "That hasn't changed. And it will never change. She will be here, when she's ready"

"So I shouldn't force her?" Elena finished, having been on the receiving end of one of Caroline's infamous pep talks before.

"Exactly. But what you should do" Caroline leapt up with a flourish, allowing her dress to swish dramatically, "Is be excited. We _are_ dress shopping"

"And it is for prom" Elena giggled, standing to join her at the full length mirror.

"Prom! _Freaking prom!_" Caroline shook Elena with excitement, "How long have we been waiting for this?"

"Too long"

"It'll be fantastic" Caroline pledged, turning to look in the mirror. She needed to concentrate on anything to stop the whirlwind of thoughts - Klaus' feelings, Klaus' compulsion, her feelings... "The best night ever"

"Sounds super" A bored English accent drawled sarcastically behind them. Of course, Rebekah _had_ to be here.

"What are you doing here?" Caroline demanded as she turned to face The Original, subtly placing herself in front of Elena. She knew all about Rebekah's desperate need for revenge.

"Shopping for _freaking prom_" Rebekah repeated with a false smile, her eyes hard as she glared at Elena.

"Shouldn't you have compelled yourself a designer dress from Paris?" Caroline snipped. Oh, how she desperately wished she could just request herself a dress of the highest calibre. But no, that would be wrong. She would look fantastic, but it would be wrong. Just leave the mind control to the Mikaelsons. God knows they love that.

"Well, I want to fit in with the masses when I win Prom Queen" Rebekah justified as she admired the back of the dress on the mannequin next to her.

"When you win?" Elena questioned.

"You do realise people have to vote for you, right?" Caroline folded her arms, "Little hint, they don't like being called the masses"

"I'm just here to look for inspiration" Rebekah smiled silkily.

Caroline's hand fisted in her skirt protectively. This dress, _hell pink_, was off limits, "Don't even-"

"Relax Caroline, I'm not completely souless. I do know stealing another girl's dress is a no-no"

"Shame your curtesy doesn't extend to their boyfriends" Caroline muttered. Sue her, she wasn't a big enough person to forget about the weird blood orgy she tried to pull Tyler into.

"Is this about Tyler?" Rebekah grinned, leaning to the side to watch Elena, "Or Damon?"

"Damon isn't my boyfriend" Elena countered, moving from behind Caroline.

"He's just easy" Caroline added.

"Are you quite sure? You seem to have him wrapped around your little finger" Rebekah's eyes sparkled as Elena's discomfort began to show.

"She's quite sure" Caroline answered quickly.

"It's a shame, really, you poor Petrovas. Never knowing which way to turn, which brother to choose" Rebekah said with mock concern as she relaxed on the chaise.

"Elena is not Katherine" Caroline frowned defensively.

"I didn't mean that bitch" Rebekah smiled, "I meant the Original Doppelganger"

"Who?" Caroline turned to Elena.

"Tatia" Elena answered.

"So you know your history" Rebekah congratulated.

"Only what Stefan's told me" Elena shrugged.

"She was more like you than Katherine" Rebekah mused thoughtfully, twisting a strand of hair around her finger.

"Who's Tatia?" Caroline burst, completely lost. She had no idea what they were talking about, but it seemed to be another Petrova. Not as if they didn't have enough bother with two. _Great_.

"She's-"

"Another Elena-clone" Rebekah cut Elena off with a grin, "Who was - shockingly - in the middle of two brothers"

Caroline snorted, because, _really_? Another one? "Damon and Stefan fought over _another_ girl? Seriously?"

"Not the Salvatores" Rebekah dismissed, "My brothers"

Caroline narrowed her eyes. Her brothers? Huh. She could understand, they were both very similar looking, but their tempraments opposite. Maybe that was why she was attracted to both of them. Two opposing versions of the same man, "Elijah and Kol fought over the same girl?"

Elena shook her head, "Elijah and Klaus"

Rebekah nodded, an eyebrow arched at Caroline's confusion, "Tatia had both Nik and Elijah wrapped around her little finger"

"That's not what I'm doing" Elena objected.

"Wait." Caroline raised her hands to silence the pair. It was so hard to concentrate. Klaus loved Tatia. He was in love... with someone? He's an emotionless killer, he couldn't be in love with anyone. At all. He just couldn't, "Klaus was in love with Tatia?"

"Yes"

"So was Elijah?" Caroline added slowly.

Rebekah watched her closely, "It's not that hard a concept sweets"

"I just... find it hard to believe, that's all" Caroline replied quietly. Klaus was in love with a Doppelganger. He was in love with a girl who looked exactly like Elena. She tried to ignore the inexplicable sadness that bubbled inside.

"You lot live off love triangles" Rebekah rolled her eyes dismissively.

"No we don't" Elena replied angrily.

_Don't ask, don't ask_ "So, what was she like?" Caroline interrupted curiously.

"Who?" Elena frowned.

"Tatia?" Caroline turned to Rebekah.

"The usual type of Petrova" The blonde drawled lazily, "Shallow, inane, gormless"

Caroline couldn't help but snort at the comment. Elena's eyes widened, _"Caroline_!"

"What?" Caroline shrugged defensively, "I meant that snort for Katherine, not you"

"_I_ meant you" Rebekah volunteered.

Caroline pinched the bridge of her nose in exsasperation, "Will you shoosh?"

"Why do you even care?" Elena sighed, turning to Caroline with narrowed eyes.

"I don't" Caroline mumbled, because she didn't. Not at all. Why should she care? She didn't care. _She didn't. Nope. Not one bit_, "It's just, you know, Katherine's such a bitch, I wanted to know where she got it from"

"It doesn't really matter though, does it?" Elena announced, clasping her hands as a signal to end the conversation.

Rebekah tilted her head as she surveyed the Doppelganger, "Are you disconcerted that Nik was once in love with your face? Or is it that Elijah was? No, I'm sure your pleased about Elijah"

Caroline felt her stomach drop at Rebekah's words, "So, she was pretty?"

"She was Elena's double" Rebekah clarified in an unamused voice.

"Don't make it sound like a bad thing" Elena replied, clearly offended.

_Klaus was in love with Elena's face_. Caroline turned to her friend, "Elena, how are you okay with this?"

"Care, it wasn't me"

"But still... he was in love with an image of you" Caroline replied slowly, and ever so slightly sadly. It was stupid, it was petty, but there was yet another man in Caroline's life who loved Elena first. Not that Klaus was in her life. He was just sort of _there_.

"You mean _they_ were in love with an image of her" Rebekah corrected.

"That's what I said" Caroline snapped.

"And it bothers you?" Rebekah summarised, smiling slightly.

"No... I just... I just should have assumed, that's all" Caroline admitted, before she could even realise what she was saying.

"What? That everyone loves Elena first?" Rebekah continued.

"Yeah"

"Care" Elena whispered softly, squeezing her hand gently.

"Stefan didn't" Rebekah added gleefully, her eyes sparkling in Elena's direction.

"What happened to her?" Caroline asked quickly, hoping to move the topic off of Elena's love life as hurt clearly flashed across her face.

Rebekah leaned forward excitedly, "What do you think?"

"She's dead?" Caroline guessed.

"We sort of drained her of all her blood. Unwittingly, of course"

"Of course" Elena agreed weakly.

"Rebekah, what are you doing here?" Caroline asked suddenly, tired of Rebekah's games, tired of hearing about the Petrova's, tired of feeling everything she didn't want to.

"I'm going to buy a prom dress" Rebekah answered as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"From here?" Caroline sighed sceptically.

"Nik promised to buy me one. Seeing as you lot essentially ran my family out of town. A little treat, you understand" Rebekah leapt back to the clothing rail, sorting through the dresses once more.

"That was Esther" Elena objected.

"Klaus is coming here?" Caroline blurted, panic seizing her chest. She hadn't seen him since that night, since they had their first, real, honest conversation that ended in rage and gold circling his eyes. It was as though her ears immediately began to pick up every noise in anticipation. And she could hear him. That unusual way he would walk - quickly, but at the same time his strides were casual, relaxed - a distinct swagger. But it was him, it was most definitely him.

"I need to change" Caroline announced, grabbing Elena's hand and pulling her behind the curtain of the changing room.

"Unzip me?"

"Are you okay?" Elena asked as she pulled down the zipper, "You seem nervous"

Caroline paused, "One Original who isn't you're biggest fan? I can handle. Two in a confined space? Not so much"

The bell above the door signalled someone had entered the shop. Caroline was moments from laughing at the delicate tinkling that heralded the Hybrid's entrance, until she realised this wasn't funny. He was angry with her. Scratch that, he was furious.

"Sister" His deep voice greeted suspiciously. She could feel his burning gaze flicker to the curtain and back again, "What are you doing?"

"Dress shopping" Rebekah answered innocently.

"I'll buy you a dress from a proper boutique" Klaus replied quickly, "Let's just go"

"No, I want to look around" Rebekah whined like a child.

Elena shook Caroline's arm, and mouthed "We'll just head straight for the door"

Caroline nodded, slipping her hand round Elena's. With a deep breath, she drew back the curtain, her eyes on the floor. She was ignoring him, ignoring them both. She wasn't noticing his dark jeans or boots, she was looking at the carpet and its ugly pattern. But not at him, she wasn't looking in his direction, despite feeling his gaze burning her back. She was so close to the door when Rebekah called out,

"Caroline, are you not buying your dress?"

She turned, her eyes trained on Rebekah, "Not today. I've just reserved it"

"Elena?" Rebekah questioned.

"I've not decided on my dress yet" Elena answered slowly.

"I don't think this shop will satisfy. Nik will help me. He's ever so good at choosing dresses, isn't he Caroline?"

Her azure eyes flickered to him for a moment. It was all she could stand. His scorching gaze locked with her for a fraction of a second before it was turned fully on his sister, who was grinning silkily. Caroline could practically hear the wheels in Elena's brain turning, trying to understand the situation.

Deciding Caroline's silence was confirmation, Rebekah continued, "Caroline's gone for a pink dress. I think she suits blue better - what do you think?"

"I think you were blessed with a brother, sweetheat" Klaus narrowed his eyes, "And therefore you should treat me accordingly"

"I think he prefers you in blue" Rebekah decided to translate.

"Well, thanks for the advice, but we're going now" Caroline announced. Elena stayed rooted to the spot, confusion clouding her features until Caroline wrapped an arm around her and pulled her from the shop.

"What was that about?" Elena whispered.

"Trying to freak us out? Rebekah's lonely? I just want to forget about it" Caroline dismissed, praying Elena would drop the subject.

"It was weird"

"_I just want to forget about it_"

She wanted to forget it all. To forget Rebekah's little mind games, the former Petrova, the way she felt jealous of Elena again, the shame she felt at betraying him. She needed to forget it all, and return to being angry with him.

She desperately needed to forget the pain she felt as Klaus looked at her like that. Like she didn't matter.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Okay, I suck! I am so, so bad and I'm so so sorry! Honestly, I completely lost my way after 4x20. This story is supposed to be pretty canon compliant, so after the Originals aired, I was lost. Really, really lost. Completely screwed over (like most of us). But I've done a reshuffle, got remotivated, and I promise I'm not abandoning this! Thanks to anyone who's sticking with me and my terrible updating!

And I do apologise that this is a bit fillery, but significant things are happening, I promise! [Sorry for any mistakes with spelling/grammar - I am SO tired right now, but I wanted to get this out to you!]

Nat (and whoever else wants to know) I'm on Tumblr at adorbes-vorbes, so you can chat to me there anytime if you want :)

As always, thank you so much to everyone for the favourites, alerts, especially the reviews - I LOVE hearing from everyone!

LoveYouBye!x


	9. The Man I Love

**Disclaimer:** If I owned it, Kennett would rule the world. Just saying.

"The Man I Love" by Helen Forrest - _He'll build a little home, just built for two; From which I'll never roam, who would? Would you?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Caroline applied the final swipe of Crimson Streak to her lips. She had been purposefully ignoring the treacherous piece of parchment that was sitting next to her mirror.

It had been funny, the range of emotions that she had flitted between just yesterday. Annoyance - both staged and real - at Rebekah, elation at seeing Tyler. It was as though a piece of her that was missing had been brought back to her. She felt secure, warm. She'd felt a strange sense of guilt as she helped him climb the back fence to get into her house. She was guilty of duping Rebekah, that was all. And then more and more guilt flooded her as the Tyler waved the drawing, demanding to know what had happened. Nothing. Nothing had happened, nothing she should feel guilty about. And yet Tyler's wounded, confused face had tore at her.

After a month of separation, one fleeting frantic kiss, and he was gone.

But she was Caroline Forbes. Atlanta may be burning, but she would rise again. She woud make this dance a success, regardless of blonde she-devils meddling with her carefully laid plans.

And it was. She smiled at Matt, who looked quite frankly adorable in his costume, a word of warning on her lips. She didn't want him to get hurt. She knew what it was like to be in his position. Elena loved him, _but he just wasn't Stefan_. In much the same way that Matt had loved her, but just _not_ in the same way he loved Elena.

The jokes and shouts caused her to turn around, the sight of Tyler stopping her heart in fear. She was angry, she was annoyed, and yet one little mischievious grin had her giggling. He was_ so_ wonderful,_ so_ young,_ so_ perfect for this silly little dance. He was everything that she needed in that moment.

And then the peace was shattered as Damon sidled up to them, a grim look on his face.

Quite possibly the oddest crew of Bonnie, Jamie, Stefan and Klaus had assembled in Alaric's classroom. Caroline's hand instinctively wound round Tyler's when she saw the man that plagued her thoughts. The anger rolled off him in waves when he saw Tyler, his white suit standing out amongst the sea of darkness and despair in that tiny room. What a contradiction.

"Where have you been, mate?" Klaus asked slowly, liquid gold oozing in his eyes.

Tyler stiffened, squeezing Caroline's hand, "I've just got back in town"

"That's funny, I don't recall giving you permission to leave in the first place" Klaus ground out, cold and harsh. Stefan however, rolled his eyes and threw Caroline a smile.

"Really?" Damon widened his eyes, "Your going to do this _right now_? How about you dominate Tyler another time Klaus? Say when Momma Original isn't running about plotting your - and ultimately all - our deaths?"

Klaus's eyes remained trained on Tyler, the gold flecks glowing. Caroline pulled her hand out of Tyler's, so both could be on her hips, "Why do you always have to prove you're the alpha male?"

Klaus smirked, the deep blue pools trained on her now, "I don't have to prove anything love, I am the alpha male"

"Seriously?" Caroline challenged, her face clearly unimpressed by the testosterone overload in the room.

Klaus simply dimpled a smile as Stefan commented to no one in particular, "Well, _that_ was interesting"

"So, what do we do?" Caroline asked Bonnie hopefully. Time to organise. She could do that. Anything to keep the tangle of her thoughts from muddling even more.

Bonnie's eyes flickered warily to Klaus as Stefan translated, "Bonnie's reluctant to say, given that Klaus just tried to throttle her date"

"Klaus!" Caroline chastised before she could even think about what she was doing.

Tyler clicked his tongue at the familiarity between them, Klaus smiling even more, this time in Tyler's direction. Caroline put a steadying hand on Tyler's forearm, which he immediately shrugged off. A low growl eminated from the Original, as Stefan quickly intervened, "Tyler, you should head back to the dance. Keep everyone safe"

"No" Tyler replied stonily.

"Tyler" Klaus smiled silkily, "Go back to the dance"

Caroline's breath caught. The charade was moments from ending, the non-bond would be discovered after less than twenty four hours. Tyler drew a deep breath, and turned on his heel without a backwards glance. She sighed, thankful, as Damon piped up, "Caroline, you should check the rest of the school for anymore of Esther's minions... Klaus can go with you for protection"

Tyler paused in the doorway, his back tense. He flitted away, it clear if he hadn't left at that moment Damon would have a festering bite to contend with. Klaus stalked past her, offering his arm with raised eyebrows. She narrowed her eyes at Damon's sneer, ignored Stefan's inquistive smile, Bonnie's fearful eyes and Jamie's confusion as she stomped out the room, ignoring the gentlemanly arm.

They trailed down corridor after corridor, Klaus wandering along quite amiably with both hands behind his back. Caroline stamped as hard as she could, to show her displeasure, her arms swingly wildly either side of her. It was petty, it was stupid, but she was hoping he'd just step close enough to 'accidently' hit him. They were both silent, Klaus' body language indicating he was quite cheerful. Nothing like the cold indifference she had been subjected to over the past week - at the dress shop, at the Grill, picking up Rebekah from cheerleading practice. He suddenly veered left, into a deserted classroom, with a satified, "And now we wait"

The classroom was dark, the silvery light of the moon filtering through the blinds, casting long shadows against the desks. Klaus ambled along, looking genuinely interested at the projects and posters that lined the walls. The entire scene was surreal. Here was a man who actually fought in the the Second World War, in a vintage suit, reading highschoolers take on the affair.

She eyed their deserted state and couldn't help but giggle. She was alone in a school with a serial killer. They were verging on horror movie territory. Caroline turned to quietly tease him, "Is this where you kill me?"

Klaus turned to face her, his blue eyes flat, dark, and utterly captivating as a hint of panic rose in her chest. The last time they had a true conversation he had betrayed him and his brother ended up with a dagger in his chest, "_Oh God, is this where you kill me?_"

The devious smirk she'd come to know so well spread across his face as his hand extended towards her. Her arms immediately crossed, because, no. Just no. There was no way he was allowed to start that old school, suave charm, "Seriously? You're asking me to dance in a deserted classroom?"

"What else do you suggest we do, love?" Klaus replied evenly, his hand never faltering. It was just there, in the air, ready to pull her over to his side, "It's customary when at a dance, is it not?"

Caroline backed away, opting for distance. It really just made things easier. She trailed her fingers in the chalk marks of the board gently, creating delicate interweaving patterns. She didn't need to worry about her costume anymore, because the dance had gone to hell the moment he had swaggered in._ Everything_ had gone to hell the moment he swaggered into their lives, "Awkward silence? Look for your mother? Stick pins in our eyes?"

"We both know she's long gone and you only dragged me across the school to keep me away from Tyler. Come on. One dance" His lips curled into a sinfully delicious smile, "I won't bite"

It was his one card, his one real move against her. The dare, the challenge. And she took it, rolling her eyes, because,_ really_. But she gently placed her hand in his all the same, as he led her further into the room, further into the darkness. He twirled her gently under his arm, his dark eyes fixed on her as he pulled her towards him. And of course this song, of all songs, had to play,

_Someday he'll come along, the man I love_

_And he'll big and strong, the man I love_

His hand skimmed her lower back, pressing flatly against her, his fingers weaving gently in the crimson threads of her dress. He twirled them seamlessly, as she gripped onto his strong shoulder. It shouldn't, but pressing against his lean form had her melting into his arms, "Why are you even here?"

"Rebekah - well, Esther" Klaus amended quickly, "Asked me"

"And why are you dancing with me? You're mad at me, remember?" Caroline used the hand that was placed on his shoulder to gesture around the room. They were abandoned, alone. If wasn't for their vampiric hearing, they wouldn't have anything to dance to. The thought of it jolted her. To the casual observer, they would just be another couple, swept away by love, by the moment. Dancing to nothing but their beating hearts and the light of the moon.

Her parents had been that couple, once. It was one of her first memories, watching them laughing as they danced around to the kitchen to no music. And then it all changed. It was unerving just how comfortable she was, languidly weaving through the shadows with him, "This isn't anger, it's vaguely romantic"

Klaus quirked his eyebrows, "Only vaguely?"

"Stop deflecting and answer the question" Caroline snapped, tired of the games.

_And though it seems absurd, we both won't stay away_

Klaus used his grip on her lower back to pull her closer, his warm breath dancing on her cheek, "You would have loved the 1920s Caroline. The girls were reckless, sexy, fun. They literally used to dance until they dropped" He whirled them suddenly, causing to pull herself more firmly against him. To keep from falling. That was all.

"I don't suppose that ever happened to their dance partners?" Caroline smiled sweetly, before scoffing, "You give me emotional whiplash"

"What would you like me to say?" Klaus questioned, his gaze pulling her in. It was magnetic, it was dark, he could be oh so disarming. And she hated it.

"Don't. Don't do that. Stop putting everything onto me" Caroline muttered, her eyes zeroing in on the moon over his shoulder.

"And what exactly is everything?"

"Everytime something big happens between us, you make me deal with it all and I'm sick of it" Caroline growled angrily, annoyed with him, and his perfected technique of messing with her head.

"You're not making sense, Caroline" He murmured gently, squeezing her hand as though to comfort her.

"I'm dancing with you _by the light of the freaking Moon_. Nothing makes sense. And_ you_ make the least sense out of it all"

Klaus paused, "You should be nicer to me. I'm leaving town tomorrow"

Caroline snapped her head back to him quickly, her eyes wide, "Where are you going?"

"The world is my oyster" Klaus smiled cryptically.

_I'm waiting for the man I love_

It hurt. It shouldn't hurt her, but it did. He had promised her the world so many times, and now he was just going to up and leave. To not bother about his promises, to give up on her. To just be over it all. She shouldn't care. _Isn't this what they had been fighting for all along?_ She kept her eyes firmly on his shoulder as the words tumbled from her lips before she could stop them, "Why are you leaving?"

"There's nothing left for me here" His voice was deep, and the sadness that laced his words made her heart ache.

She looked back to his face, and his eyes were so honest, and so sad. It felt like hours as she was lost, trying desperately to decipher the look that he was giving her. The was sadness, there was desperation, and it was as though he was pleading to her. Pleading that she would contradict him, prove him wrong, show that she was worth fighting for. But she couldn't. She just couldn't. His face came a fraction closer and she instantly turned her head.

"I'd invite you to come with me, but we both know that you're not ready to accept my offer" Klaus mumured into her hair. Her eyes flickered to him as he continued to quietly unravel her, "Not yet... perhaps one day. In a year, or even in a century, you'll turn up at my door and let me show you what the world has to offer"

Caroline paused, vowing quietly "I won't"

"Oh really? Then tell me why your beautiful face is filled with so much regret?"

"I... I just can't-" Caroline began, not knowing what she was trying to say, or where she would end up.

"You're scared" Klaus assessed.

Caroline's eyes flashed. No, she was not. Hell, she just led the Original Hybrid to a deserted classroom without even flinching. Scared? No, "I'm not scared"

"Oh, but you are sweetheart. You're absoloutely petrified" Klaus rumbled, his voice low, "And you should be. But without fear, life would be meaningless. It's a positive emotion, remember?"

"Don't twist that night around on me. Just don't" Caroline muttered, because he couldn't, he just_ couldn't_. She'd accepted that night wasn't what she had initially thought, but it was speical, it would always be special regardless of whether it was Nik or Klaus.

"You mark my words, a small town boy, small town life. It won't be enough for you" Klaus vowed, his voice rough, menacing. Desperate. He was desperate to prove it to her.

"You don't know me"

Klaus stopped their gentle, languid waltz, "And you don't know yourself. You are so young Caroline, but you have eternity to find out who you truly are"

"With you?" Caroline scoffed, "Because you're such a well rounded individual?"

"And yet I'm the best person for you" Klaus smiled as we pulled away from her, slowly unlacing their fingers, "We're not so different, you and I"

"You are so full of yourself" Caroline muttered as she rubbed her hand, trying to rub away the warmth she could still feel from his palm.

"Tell me I'm wrong" Klaus' eyes sparkled her as he set her a new challenge.

"You're wrong" Caroline quickly replied, keeping an eye on his tie. Was that a windsor knot? And a tie pin? No doubt antique.

Klaus stepped back to her, slowly weaving his hand back around her waist to keep her in place. His other gently danced along her jawline, tilting her face to look directly at her, "Look at me, and tell me I'm wrong"

Caroline paused, the pressure from it all blurring her vision and catching her throat. It shouldn't be this hard, and yet it was, "You're wrong"

He nodded slowly, watching a solitary tear fall from her eye, tracing a damp path down her cheek. He leaned forward, inch by inch, gaging her reaction. All she could see was his lips, and she panicked, turning her head slightly, her dark eyelashes snapping shut. He paused, but then gently pressed a chaste kiss to her wet cheek. He pulled back, his breath catching the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Don't" She protested weakly.

"Not yet, Caroline. But one day" Klaus promised lowly. She opened her eyes, only to see she was alone in the dark classroom.

It dawned on her - she would never see him again.

_And so I'm waiting for the man I love_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi!

Thank you so, so much to everyone who has favourited, alerted, and of course reviewed. I honestly love you all. I meant to get this out earlier, but I was trying to make some art but I was such a fail, but hopefully the next chapter my friends?! (but don't hold your breath. I've been at it the whole of today, and had to give up! Haha!)

Anyway, thank you all. Seriously.

LoveYouBye!x

[PS. I understand my timeline can be a bit confusing, so just to clarify, in my story, Tyler came back, but he and Caroline went back to her house and had the argument over the picture immediately. No sexy cellar times for them, I'm afraid! :)]


	10. Poison and Wine

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it, I swear!

"Poison and Wine" by the Civil Wars - _Your mouth is poison, your mouth is wine_

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What do you mean you're ditching my clean up committee?" Caroline asked lightly as she eyed the streamers that lay limply through the corridor. The tattered remains of the dance were all that could be shown for that crazy night. Esther was gone, the biggest threat to the very existence of vampires wiped out. But it came at a price - _didn't it always?_ Mr Saltzman, the strength and adult reassurance that the rag-tag group of teens desperately relied upon was gone.

"Klaus called" Tyler sighed wearily, "I'm at his mansion"

Caroline paused in her tracks. The thought of her semi-boyfriend and her semi-problem being in the same place was not a welcome one, "What? Why?"

"He's leaving town and he wants me to pack up his house" Tyler muttered, the sounds of objects clunking around, signalling he was in the middle of his task.

Caroline's heart gave a nervous flutter. It was true. He did come to say goodbye, "Seriously? Being sired equals mover slave?"

"He's probably just pissy because you shot him down last night"

Caroline bit her lip guiltily. Tyler had, of course, been brimming with questions the moment the dance was over. Caroline had told the truth, to an extent. Klaus' promises, and her refusal. The tale of the romantic dance wasn't really necessary, "He's being petty"

"And he still thinks I'm sired to him. It's fine. I'll keep up the act, and it'll be over soon. He'll be out of our lives. And then we can start from where we left off"

Caroline stood in the empty hallway, grinning widely. It hurt her cheeks, but it felt right. It felt like how she should behave. It's what she had always wanted, after all, "I'm sorry he's being such an ass to you"

"Don't worry about it Care" Tyler replied warmly, "Will you manage the clear up without me?"

"Matt should be here to help" Caroline murmured, suddenly relishing the thought of cleaning and organisation. Something to keep her busy, to stop her mind, "It'll get done. I'll see you soon?"

"I'll see you soon"

Pocketing her mobile, she carried on into the dining room. Clearly using the trashcan as a source of frustration, given the large dent in the side, Rebekah continued to hurl piece after piece of party merchandise in the innocent receptical.

Given all that had passed with Klaus, and the fact Caroline hadn't forgiven her for her less than subtle comments at the dress shop, the thought of spending the next four hours with the blonde Original dampened Caroline's desire for distraction. Knowing full well he wasn't there, Caroline half-heartedly hoped he'd pop up from behind a pillar,"Where's Matt?"

"He bailed. Got called into work at the last minute" Rebekah muttered, continuing her anger management on the trashcan.

Caroline couldn't help but groan as her fears were confirmed, "Seriously? It's just the two of us?"

"Yes and you're late. Clean up commitee started at eight" Rebekah continued, the frostiness in her voice echoing the scowl etched on her features.

"It's like eight oh two" Caroline justified, waving her phone as proof. Two minutes. Two minutes did not count.

"Exactly, I managed to turn up on time, and I didn't even get to attend the dance that_ I_ organised" Rebekah finally turned to face Caroline directly, her shoulders slumped, her voice attempting to be icily nonchalant. It didn't work.

It was strange, feeling sympathy for the Original, and yet Caroline felt a deep ache in her chest for her. Try as she might to persuade them otherwise, Rebekah was just a girl. A lonely little girl who had been abandoned and let down, "I'm sorry about your Mom... I mean, I know you like, hated her and everything, but still, I'm sorry"

Rebekah placed the trashcan back on the ground, a soft smile warming her face at Caroline's hesitant sympathy, "I'm sorry about your teacher. He seemed like a nice guy"

"Yeah, he was" Caroline smiled fondly, her eyes misting ever so slightly. It was hard to believe he was gone. Alaric had always been such a strong constant ever since the supernatural storm had blown into their lives.

Clearing her throat awkwardly at the mutual moment of companionship, Rebekah announced loudly, "I'm going to get started on the gym"

Caroline began to gather together the rubbish. It was oddly soothing, wiping away all the mess of the night before. If only real life were that simple. Try as she might, she couldn't stop thinking about him. The dance. The promise. And the sense of loss that she just couldn't shake.

A loud crash snapped her from her thoughts. She'd been involved in enough vampire showdowns to know that sound well enough - someone had been thrown into a locker. Without thinking it through, Caroline hurtled to the source of the commotion - a shocked Rebekah, pinned by an undead Alaric, with the White Oak stake inches from her heart.

Caroline threw herself at him, using the element of surprise to slam him off balance. Rebekah wrenched the stake from his hand, the bones cracking sickeningly in an otherwise silent exchange. Leaning heavily, both girls put their full weight on the wood, driving it fully Alaric's chest. He paused, only for a moment, before reaching up to pry the implement out.

Rebekah was a few paces in front, a thousand years of speed on her just had to get her keys. Her ever so human clutziness took over, her fingers freezing and her mind going blank. The smell of sizzling flesh, the fear, the panic, Alaric's face, and an unbearable pressure on her neck were the last things Caroline saw before the world went black.

Her body was sore, her head heavy, her arms weighed down. She opened her eyes, knowing full well what she would see. Alaric's maniacal smile filled her with dread, as he deftly twirled a pencil between his fingers. She pulled at the ropes that bound her to the chair, trying to silence the noise of relief as they began to twist and fray.

"Now Caroline" Alaric tutted, using the pencil to stir the contents of the beaker, "Did you really think I'd just tie you down with ropes? _Really?_" He dropped to her level, his lips inches from her ear as he muttered lowly, "I wanted you to be awake for the main event"

Her blood curdling scream echoed through the deserted halls, bouncing off the lockers. Her hand was on fire, the vervain eating into her skin that was desperately trying to knit itself back together. Blinding pain overtook her again as Alaric slammed the other pencil into her other hand, securing her to the desk.

She begged, she pleaded, she sobbed and Alaric simply chuckled as he secured the vervain soaked rag to her mouth. Each breath was fiery, the cruelest burn that she had ever known. Her throat was raw, the blood trickling down to her melted lungs. Each tear, mixed with vervain, traced a scorching path down her pale skin.

It felt like hours as she drifted in and out of consciousness, as Alaric carved patterns along her arm with a scalpel. A crimson river flooded the desk, as he carved every inch of flesh, muttering about all the sick, evil things she'd done as a vampire. She thought of her mother's face, hugging her as she recovered from her father's torture. She thought of Tyler, as he carried her weakened body back to her house. She thought of Klaus, and his gentle touches the night they met, the night he saved her.

She snapped back into the present the moment she saw Elena's doe eyes staring at her tenderly, her fingers hesitantly reaching out to the bloody mess in front of her. Her flesh began to rip as the pencil was withdrawn, only to be rammed down once again. Caroline couldn't help but scream, her inward breath inhaling more of the fiery vervain.

Releif came when Alaric removed the rag, as she frantically inhaled the clean air. She begged, she pleaded as he doused it even more vervain. She hovered at the edge of reality as she heard the heated exchange between Elena and Alaric,

"If you don't side with the humans, you're just as bad as them. Now, kill her, or I'll do it for you. And I'll make it hurt"

When the stake hovered over heart, Elena's tear stained eyes begging for forgiveness, she wanted nothing more than to grant it. She didn't welcome death, but she wasn't afraid. All she wanted was peace.

But Elena had no intention of that.

"I thought I taught you better than that"

"You did"

One smashed beaker later and the girls made their escape. Her hands began to knit together the moment she flew out the classroom, Elena not far behind. And yet Caroline was alone in the darkened corridor. Steeling herself for what was inevitable, Caroline prepared to barrel back to her best friend's aide.

An arm wrapped around her waist, a hand silencing her cries. She struggled in vain against the strong grip, the arms wrapping round her like bands of steel, as a strong, commanding voice soothed her, "Shhh, it's okay, it's me. It's okay. You're safe"

Instantly relaxing, Caroline drew a ragged breath, leaning heavily against Klaus' chest, his arm remaining around her waist, supporting her. His palm ached dully, his rage increasing. He knew what had caused that. His fingers were lost in her golden curls in a feeble, desperate bid to comfort her.

His warm breath danced along her neck as he whispered, "We'll save Elena, you go straight home. You stay inside. Do you understand?"

He whipped her around to face him, his fingers wrapped around her arms roughly, but desperately protective, "Do you understand me?"

She nodded weakly, her eyes locked with his. She could see it, the golden embers of anger as he scanned her burnt body and bloodied clothes. A clatter had the hunter in him poised to attack, his eyes trained on the shadows, ready to protect her from the monsters.

She couldn't do anything but stare at him. Each new cut made her mind wander to that night, when they met. When he saved her.

And there he was. Saving her all over again. It was hard to believe, given that less than twenty four hours ago they had danced their supposed final waltz. The ache of vervain still held her lungs, blistered her skin, permeated her clothes. It could all be a dream, an illusion, created by her mind to cope with the relentless torture. He had saved her before. It was easy enough to assume that this was all a little dream

She raised an unsteady hand, the hesitation almost stopping her path. She just needed to _feel_ him, make sure he was real. Her fingertips grazed the underside of his jaw, dancing along his stubble as he turned to face her once more.

_He was there._

He was most definitely there.

His eyes were wide, filled completely with soft concern as he watched her closely. Her cheeks were slowly losing their fiery red burns, ghosting back to the delicate ivory. He was angry. So, _so_ angry. It was like a fire in his chest, the rage that was slowly swelling, his dark desire to rip Alaric's head off pulsing through his veins.

And then, whispering the two most unfamiliar words he had ever known, she wiped his mind, "Thank you"

She didn't think, she didn't rationalise, she didn't do anything that was oh so Caroline Forbes. She just did what felt right. Placing both hands on his shoulders as leverage, she slowly leaned into him, gently placing her lips on his.

He kept completely still, like a rock, waiting to see her pull away, to scold herself. But she didn't. She bestowed one, two, three, delicate innocent kisses. They rained down, like butterfly wings, expressing everything she couldn't put into words - her thanks, the relief she felt, the fact she felt completely and utterly safe in his arms.

It took all the strength he had to stay still. She was like a beautiful animal - wild, independent, but afraid. One wrong move and she would spook, and he would regret it for eternity. She hummed gently, her lips finding his for one last, lingering kiss. It was instinct as he leaned in. He couldn't let her leave. Not yet.

He gently kissed her back, sucking her bottom lip, a low growl eminating from his chest. He knew that taste - coppery, metallic and _hot_. Vervain. The contact had done more than just swell his heart. It had reminded him of his purpose here. To save her. To avenge her.

It was funny. That one, chaste kiss had her heart clenching, her stomach twirling, the pain and misery forgotten. But they couldn't stay like this forever, no matter how much she wished they could. She pulled back to see his dark eyes, which were fixed solely on her. There was the faintest rim of gold that was radiating, and burning brighter. With that one kiss, she had set a fire that would blaze forever. They both knew it.

She didn't regret it.

Klaus needed to rip Alaric limb from limb. Ruin his mother's plan, and make him pay for every bruise, every cut that riddled Caroline's skin. And yet he couldn't. Not yet. Not until he knew she was safe, "Go home. Be safe"

She nodded slowly, her mind buzzing. He waited for a moment more, gently tracing her cheek with his index finger, as though to immortalise her face in his mind. And then he was gone.

Her home was supposed to be a sanctuary, to mean safety, and yet she felt nothing but fear. The kind of fear that shrunk her heart, seeped into every pore and filled her stomach with lead.

She hadn't felt an ounce of fear the moment Klaus saved her. Yes, of course it was partially to do with the fact that he was a physical match for Alaric, but it was more to do with the reality that it was Klaus. It defied all reason, but she wanted him to save her. She _wanted_ Klaus.

Tyler's brilliant smile as he came to find her as darkness fell warmed her in an instant, and she flew into his arms. She longed for contact following her moment with Klaus, she needed something that was natural and good. Tyler. Tyler was the epitome of good. She needed that after the realisation that her heart yearned for the darkness of the Original Hybrid.

"Is it done?" she mumbled, her face buried into his shoulder.

Tyler pulled her head up, with eyes sparkling and deliriously happy, "Not exactly, but he's out of our lives. We dessicated him, Caroline"

She didn't need him to say it, she knew. She just knew that 'him' wasn't the monster of today, but her saviour. Hesitantly, praying she was wrong, she titlted her head, "Alaric?"

"Klaus"

Klaus.

_Klaus._

_Klaus was dessicated._

"He's really gone?" Caroline questioned. Tyler missed every drop of bitterness and melancholy that laced her words as he nodded enthusiatically.

It was twisted. Caroline felt sick as she returned his grin, throwing her arms around his neck, declaring they should celebrate. _Because, wasn't this how it was supposed to go? The Good Team celebrate the victory over the Bad?_

She kept the wide grin plastered to her face all night. It ached, but she welcomed the pain. It felt right. It was the only thing that felt even remotely okay. The Good Team laughed and joked, buoyed by their victory. Choosing to forget that the man who quite literally ripped their friend apart only a few hours ago lay in wait, ready to wreak vengeance on them all with the rising of the sun. Instead, they chose to celebrate the death of their one time ally.

The man who had rescued Caroline in too many ways to name.

The irony of it all? She was so disgusted, she became the life of the party. She laughed, she clapped, she joked. It was all she could do stop from breaking down. _She should be happy._ She _should_ revel in Tyler's touch and kisses. _She should be happy._

She shouldn't feel her heart break as she thought about Klaus' lips molding with hers.

She shouldn't feel her stomach turn at the thought of him, cold and grey, dumped unceremoniously on the ground.

Throwing back a shot of tequila, she allowed the tears that had threated to fall for hours spill across her cheeks. It didn't help. Nothing could help her now. She'd fallen for him.

And he wasn't there to catch her.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi!

Thank you for bothering to read. Just know, if you click any of those button to alert, favourite or review, I love you. Always and forever!

Look! A cover! It is so darn pretty, I've been fangirling for days. Made by the lovely Roonie. Want to see a bigger version (why wouldn't you?!) then just check out my Tumblr!

Until next time,

LoveYouBye!x


	11. Heavy Stone

**Disclaimer: **I only own a tub of Ben and Jerry's. *sighs*

"Heavy Stone" by Kyla La Grange - _Please, don't, hold me in your soul like a heavy stone; I am carrying my cold heart..._

.

.

.

.

.

.

It burned.

The fiery pits of hell had nothing on the searing, sizzling, never ending onslaught of heat the encased her. Through the steam that rose from her toasting flesh, Alaric's grin never faltered. He drew the blinds, as Caroline collapsed against the desk, completely and utterly drained.

"Sweet Caroline..." Alaric crooned from her side. She raised her head, in time to see him approaching with a bucket, that he emptied on her, the vervain burning in an entirely different, but equally horrific way, "Good times never seem so good..."

At some point during the mind numbing torture, the liquid was simply water. Caroline turned her head, relishing in the relief the pure, uncomtaminated water brought. She opened her eyes to find herself weightless, floating within the dark depths of the ocean. The sea was an inky black, and try as hard as she did, she couldn't see her hand in front of her.

But the light...

She could see small pools of light, battling through the waves to reach her. She frantically kicked her legs, her hand outstretched. Her fingertips were close, _so_ close, she only had to reach a fraction further... Something tugged at her ankle, and yet there was nothing but the vast ocean beneath her.

Until she looked up.

Klaus.

It wasn't his sudden appearance that made her scream, rather his ashen, lifeless face. She coughed and spluttered as the salt water scratched against her lungs. The bubbles simply bounced off him, as he continued to float in front of her eyes, limp and lifeless.

She reached out, tracing the dark veins that spidered across his grey, pallid face. He was cold to the touch, and no matter how desperately she clung to his face, he wouldn't awaken. The current changed, and he pulled away from her, floating further and further into the darkness. She tried to follow, her limbs aching and heavy. He was so very far away, she could barely make out his shadow, as his cold, hard, gunmetal blue eyes snapped open.

She jerked awake, her heart pounding, the sound of it thrumming in her ears. Her joints actually creaked as she sat up, despite her firm belief she should no longer have cramp as a vampire. She was fully clothed, having fallen asleep on the couch. She grabbed her buzzing phone, leaping immediately to her feet as Jeremy whispered, "Elena's hurt"

A few hours later, and Elena was sleeping on the couch, Caroline's guilt gnawing and gnawing at her. She had spent so many hours thinking about him, and yet Elena bore the marks of his rage. How could she be so selfish?

In an instant, her world turned on its axis... she had to run, Alaric made sure of that. But, there was one, safe, good, constant. Tyler. How could she doubt him? He was always there for her. She loved him. It was good and honest.

Yet another plan was put in place, designed to save them all. Somehow she'd been paired with the eldest, suavist, and in her opinion, scariest Original as hey awaited news of their future. Or lack of it.

Caroline sat on the upturned tree, pausing to look at the sky. It was a beautigul night. Each star in the ebony sky seemed to shine that bit brighter, that bit stronger. A beautiful night to run off, never to see her Mother again. Or a beautiful night to slowly die as her Sire came to the end of his immortal life. Stripping a piece of bark from her seat, she twirled it between her fingers, deciding whether to play with it some more, or to pulverise it to dust. A wave of nausea overcame her at the thought of Alaric pondering the same thoughts over her as he toyed with her fragile, burned body. She dropped the bark as though it shocked her.

"You seem troubled" Elijah noted calmly, as he ever so casually leaned against a nearby tree.

Caroline's eyes flickered to him, an incredulous eyebrow raised at him, a sassy retort biting at her tongue. Of course she was worried. Her newly psychotic history teacher was out to kill her, having exposed her and her sort of, sometime boyfriend to the Council. However, the intent way in which he watched her had her ducking her head at her shameful, angry thoughts. He seemed genuinely interested, and above all, cooly perceptive. No, he knew it was more than the Alaric issue that troubled her, and managed to convey all this within one look.

_Damn those Mikaelsons._

"I'm fine" Caroline lied, smiling tightly, her voice anything but.

"Is that is your usual retort? You seem well practiced" Elijah remarked casually, his chocolate eyes warm.

Caroline felt her stomach drop. She could of sworn all her organs had left her the moment that he had made that casual statement. It was phrased differently, far less passive aggressive, but it held the same intent. The same intrigue that laced Klaus' words the night he saved her from the wolves.

The corner of Elijah's mouth lifted as Caroline stared open mouthed, "Did you not think my brother would mention you?"

"Well... no" Caroline shrugged lamely, as Elijah's smile only grew. It was an honest, genuine smile, and Caroline couldn't help but return it.

"In truth, Miss Forbes, my brother is not a particularly open individual. My interest was only piqued when I witnessed the attention he lavished upon you at our family's ball. Do you remember that night?"

_How could she forget?_ "Yeah" Caroline nodded, uncommidtedly, "Sure"

"So the night held more significance for my brother than for you?" Elijah asked, the bracken crackling underfoot as he slowly walked towards her.

"I didn't realise it was significant for him" Caroline lied smoothly, praying her features were schooled into indifference. Not the dread she felt at the thought of anyone, especially Klaus' own brother, knowing about their twisted and absurd relationship.

"Oh? So you are just friends?"

"We're not friends" Caroline denied quickly, flushing hotly at as Elijah's eyebrow raised in an unmistakable _oh really?_ move, "We aren't anything"

"Forgive me, but Niklaus is not the type of man to invite an aquaintance to an occasion and have her survive the night" Elijah replied, resting elogently on the trunk next to her.

Caroline cast her eyes down, allowing the full impact of his statement to wash over her. It wasn't the casual insertion of Klaus' speculated feelings. It was the reality that if he didn't fancy her, she'd be dead._ Dead_. Klaus didn't have qualms about who he killed - no, it was notable when he didn't kill someone. She stared at her hands, at the ground, at her toes. Anything to avoid facing the eldest Mikaelson.

"I'm sorry if my uncouth words upset you" Elijah offered gently, so incredibly old school charming.

So, naturally in response, Caroline snorted. It was as though all her Miss Mystic training fell out her head the moment she met the Original Family, "They didn't. I've heard worse. You're pretty tame, y'know"

Elijah stilled for a moment, watching her sad smile carefully, "Then it isn't my words that upset you. Perhaps it is the reality?"

Caroline flinched. _He couldn't be that perceptive, realising what was wrong with her before she knew, could he?_

"It is difficult to accept the horrible crimes he has committed" Elijah remarked, "But simply because the path is treacherous, it doesn't make it the wrong one"

Treacherous was the understatement of the century. For longer than she'd care to admit, this internal argument had been raging. To hear it voiced out loud brought the reality firmly in front of her face. A reality she wasn't ready to admit to, at all. _That she liked him, in spite of it all. _Caroline smiled, tears shining in her azure eyes, "You sound like a fortune cookie"

"Do you have feelings for him?" Gone were the gentle lilts of his voice, the coaxing. Elijah was genuinely interested in the reality of her feelings.

"It's not that simple" Caroline replied, swinging her legs gently as her feet skimmed the dirt. She hadn't felt like a child in years, and yet here she did, sat on a tree, in the middle of the forest with an impossibly aged man.

And an apparent mind reader.

"I have feelings" she continued, "But there's too many to deal with. Anger, annoyance, guilt-"

"Guilt?"

"He saved me. From Alaric" Caroline shrugged, with a little, apologetic, grin, "He saved me"

"Niklaus halted his mission to protect you?" Elijah clarified incredulously. She wasn't offended, she could tell by his tone he wasn't trying to insult her. It wasn't disbelief at the thought of someone saving her; it was the reality that it was Klaus.

"And then he tried to drain Elena of her blood" Caroline finished bitterly.

"Tell me, Miss Forbes, do you feel guilt that my brother is currently desicated? Or is it guilt that you felt grateful for his rescue, and then he hurt your friend?"

"I want it to be option B, but I'm more of an A" Caroline confessed in a small voice, concentrating on her toes as they dug into the soft earth. Discussing Klaus was a cathartic experience, and try as she might, she couldn't stop her thoughts from tumbling out, "But everything he has done to Elena. How do I forgive that?"

"I tend to find that only the kindest, brightest souls are able to see beyond the night" Elijah murmured gently, his eyes fixed on the trees ahead in some weird attempt to give her privacy with her thoughts. She'd never been more grateful.

"Are you giving yourself a pat on the back?" Caroline quipped, desperate for relief from their emotionally draining topic.

"I only have the capacity to forgive family" Elijah replied, with just a hint of regret.

"Maybe that's all who can" Caroline mused, thinking of her father, her mother. After all the horrible things they'd done when they found out she was a vampire, her heart ached from how much she loved them.

"You have the desire. You're trying to find a way"

Caroline had always beleived that thoughts, though powerful, couldn't achieve anything. And here she was, petrified of what her mind wanted, "It doesn't mean I'll succeed. And it doesn't make it right"

"Miss Forbes, you'll do what is right, I have faith in that. Forgiving a dark, lonely individual... how can that be wrong?"

"But, Elena-"

"Is spectacularly adept at forgiving as well" Elijah cut in gently.

"She couldn't forgive Klaus" Caroline disagreed forcefully, willing it to be true. Creating that barrier made everything seem simpler, less chaotic. Seperated into good and bad, Team Elena or Team Klaus.

And then he shattered that carefully constructed barrier, "She would forgive you in a heartbeat"

"Doesn't mean I'm worthy"

"Are any of us?"

Caroline paused for a moment, before smiling at the memory of the goodness, the light in her life. He shone bright like the moon he was a slave to, his intergrity was crystal clear, "Tyler. Tyler's a good person"

"That is admirable" Elijah agreed, casting a glance to the side, "If we could follow the right as blindly as logic dictates"

_If only._ "I love him" she replied forcefully, but she didn't know whose benefit it was for.

"No one is denying that. But the heart is a fickle creature"

Caroline watched him carefully, the heartbreak in his voice evident. She only knew of Elijah loving one woman, and took an ironic shot in the dark,"Like Tatia?"

"It is unusual" Elijah mused, the hint of a smile ghosting over his features like a memory, "I went for over nine hundred years, never mentioning her name, and yet she is continually talked about in Mystic Falls"

Caroline paused, running over the story in her head. Tatia, Elijah and Klaus. One girl, two brothers. And here she was, with two guys affections in her hands, "What makes me different from her? From Katherine?"

"It will give you little comfort, but your anguish tells a thousand words" Elijah rested a strong, yet gentle hand on her forearm, "This is no game for you"

Elijah's comfort constricted her heart, "I don't want to play anymore"

"Miss Forbes, I know that you will find the journey that is best for you. I do not wish to influence you, but do not cancel my brother out completely. Very few people have seen every facet of his personality. I suspect you may have been given that pleasure"

Caroline smiled faintly, Elijah's perceptiveness confusing her more and more, "Are we just predictable little bugs, who behave in exactly the way you think?"

"On the contrary, I find the human race has the infinite capacity to suprise me. And themselves" Elijah smiled, his eyes conveying the exact meaning his words masked._ You can surprise me. You can surprise yourself_. It was wonderfully creepy and reassuring at the same time. Funny how those two little nuggets went hand in hand with Klaus and Elijah.

Caroline shifted uncomfortably, uprooting moss all over her jeans. She spent the next few minutes hurriedly wiping the dark green from her legs, but despite her best efforts, she did little more than smear it deeper, darker. _Not_ avoiding Elijah's perceptive gaze. _No_. That was just a by-product.

"Doesn't really matter though, does it?" Caroline eventually muttered, raising her eyes to his questioning orbs, "You're gonna take him as far away as possible? Away from Elena?"

"Elena will come to no harm" Elijah agreed, "Niklaus will no longer be a fixture in her life, or her children's, or even her grandchildren. However, I cannot - and will not - banish him for eternity"

"Which is what I have as a vampire" Caroline finished for him.

"Precisely, Miss Forbes" Elijah smiled, "I can guarantee you the world will seem an entirely different place in one hundred and fifty years"

"But will he be a different person?" Caroline mumbled, knowing the answer. He would never change, least of all for her.

"No" Elijah replied honestly, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight, "But here we are, discussing the possibility. His transformation would be convenient, but it is not necessary to nurture your feelings"

Caroline smiled faintly, struck by the numbing truth. He didn't have to change for her to reciprocate.

_She had feelings for Klaus._

It was the oddest conversation she'd ever had. Here she was, airing the feelings she had spent spent the best part of two months trampling down and ignoring, to a man she had only officially met an hour ago.

A man who was hundreds of years older than her. And impossibly classy. And the brother of the man who was making her life a confusing hell. Here she was, receiving advice from him like he was her own personal Agony Aunt.

She bit her lip, "Can we keep this conversation between us?"

"It goes without saying" Elijah mumured gently.

"I know guys have a bro before ho-"

"Rest assured" Elijah interrupted with a shudder at the hint of the slang Caroline was about to employ, "I shall not repeat what I have heard tonight. To anyone, relation or not"

Caroline turned to thank him, as he suddenly rose from their makeshift seat, staring into the inky black night, "Mr Salvatore has had word from his brother"

Caroline strained her ears, hearing nothing but the gentle breeze as it rustled through the trees. _Must be that advanced Original hearing._ That, or he truly was a mind reader. And after that conversation, Caroline was inclined to believe the latter.

"Miss Forbes?" Elijah gestured into the night, his other arm extended as if to help her through the imaginary door he had just opened for her. A reluctant smile crossed her features as they wandered into the night, ready to face their fate.

"What happened?"

Stefan turned to face them, swallowing thickly, his eyes never quite meeting Elijah's. _She knew it_. She just knew. But it didn't feel real. It felt like a bizarre dream as she asked, without even realising, "Stefan?"

"Alaric... Alaric, he... they couldn't stop him" Stefan murmured slowly, his eyes focussing in on Elijah. He was pleading silently for mercy, and it echoed through the forest.

"Rebekah?" Elijah asked simply, his face a perfect mask of indifference. Caroline raised her eyebrows at the complete and utter lack of emotion. It must be a British thing.

"She's on her way back" Stefan replied, staring at Caroline, "You okay?"

Caroline nodded, "I feel fine"

She did. She felt strangely numb, as though she were watching the scene unfolding from a distance. It didn't feel real. Klaus was dead.

Dead and gone.

All those whispered promises and fleeting glances. Gone.

Why should she care about losing a future that was never guaranteed when the life she had right now was going up in flames? If Klaus was the Sire of her line...

_Tyler._

Stefan came to the same conclusion at that moment, their panicked eyes locking. He didn't have to utter a word, she knew that they had been drawn to the same devastating realisation - Tyler was going to die.

Stefan drew her into a much needed embrace as she let her weary head rest on his shoulder. The complete and utter sadness was overwhelming. Only an hour ago she had been confused about her feelings for the two men, and now they were both gone.

Stefan gave her arms one last, strong, reassuring squeeze, his face betraying him. Neither of them knew if they'd last the night. And like a siren's call, Stefan had to follow Elena, regardless of his fate.

He vanished into the inky night as she turned to Elijah. There was little evidence in his face to show that his brother had been ripped from him, but his eyes.

His eyes shone with a sadness Caroline understood. She had felt it the night her father died. Her heart broke for him, the unapollegitcally kind, paradox of a vampire.

Rebekah shot through the trees, a whirl of blonde and tears and she fell on her brother, sobbing. Caroline averted her eyes, feeling like an intruder on the private, fraternal moment. Elijah's eyes connected with hers, the pain evident in the tears he struggled to hide as Rebekah's painful sobs broke the silence.

And, just as Stefan had, she knew where she needed to be. It called to her. He called to her. She had to go to Tyler in the Lockwood cellar. It was like a festering wound on her heart, that she had to watch another man she loved die in her arms, but she had to.

She ran as fast as she could from the heartbreaking scene unfolding in front of her, barrelling down the steps of the cellar as her tears flowed freely down her cheeks, "Tyler! Tyler! Oh God..."

"Caroline?" He appeared from the shadows, his chocolate eyes unusually bright, sparkling. A sob left her as she saw his bright face, clearly unaware of the danger that had befallen them all, as she launched herself into his arms, "Sorry, I was just with Bonnie... what happened?"

Caroline lifted her teary azure eyes to meet his mildly worried ones. How could he seem so cool and confident, knowing the dangers that lurked in the shadows? "It's...it's... Kl-Klaus died"

Tyler's eyes flattened, his entire body tensing as his gentle hands drew soothing patterns on her arms, "What happened?"

Caroline breathed deeply, everything aching. How could she tell him he was going to die, and there was nothing they could do about it? "He's dead."

Tyler's jaw fell into a comical O, the silence only perferated by Caroline desperately trying to contol her sobs. She had to be strong. She had to be strong for him. He licked his lips, eyes darting around the cave as though he was planning something. But how could he? His death warrant was signed.

Klaus' mind raced. He was dead. What did that mean? Alaric was alive. He had to stop him, using Tyler's body was definitely an advantage. But he couldn't concentrate on anything, not when Caroline was in front of him, literally breaking her heart in two.

It hurt, strangely. More than it should, certainly. Her tears fell for Tyler, and as far as she knew, he was dead too. After that moment in the school, he hoped that something had changed between them. It had to. She kissed him, she chose him.

Or so he thought.

Being in Tyler's body had given him access to Tyler's mind. He knew exactly how she spent last night. Celebrating.

He should hate her, he should drain her of her blood, rip out her heart and paint the town red. Send a message, that he couldn't be toyed with. Especially not by petty blonde teenage who fluttered her eyelashes at him.

And yet...

He still wiped the tears from her cheeks, his fingers tangling in her curls, "You're going to be fine, Caroline"

"It's not me that I'm worried about" Caroline whispered, clinging desperately to his shirt. She had known Tyler for so long, firstly as a complete and utter douche, and now as a wonderful man. How could she let him go? She'd always love him, as a friend, or anything else.

Klaus watched her lip tremble, as she contemplated life without her Tyler. It was an acid in his throat, dripping down to his cold, undead heart. He hated her, but all he wanted was to comfort her, "There's no point. I'm a lost cause"

He paused, jaw tensing as she shook her head sadly. If he had uttered the same words about himself, she'd no doubt agree wholeheartedly. And yet he carried on, repeating the oaths he had sworn the first night they had danced, "But you're strong. And you have a beautiful future ahead of you"

It filled him with a regret he'd never known, thinking of the wonderful future she'd have. Without him. But that was the way it had to be. She didn't care for him, her grief proved that. He strengthened his grip on her, wanting her to know what do when this was over. He hated the control she had on him, but he _had_ to know she was safe, "And when you make it through this, just tell my Mother I left town like I was supposed to. Okay?"

He leant down. He knew it was wrong, that she would hate him for eternity knowing she was kissing him without her knowledge, but he had to feel her lips. One last time.

She felt a pang of guilt as she wrapped her arms around him. The last man she'd kissed was dead, a stake in his chest, all because the Gang didn't want him around anymore. She felt safe, here with Tyler. Protected. She knew it was his Lycian instinct as he pulled her impossibly closer, the wolf guarding his mate.

Much like Klaus had guarded her only a day ago.

He pulled away, clutching Tyler's chest, "Do you feel anything?"

_Oh, how she wished she did._ It would be so much easier. Physical pain was so much easier to bear than the pain that creeped along, winding sharp, constricting chains around her heart, "No. I feel fine"

Klaus watched her complete and utter devastation. He should feel joy, relish in her pain. She rejoiced at his death. But he couldn't bear to see her sadness, "I need you to get out of here. I don't want you to watch me die"

"No! I'm not leaving. I'm staying" Caroline objected. She hated being alone, so for Tyler to spend his last, precious moments alone in a dirty, damp cellar? No.

"No" he hissed, searching her eyes. She was scared. He knew that the transformation scared her.

"Yes!"

"You run, or I'll make you run"

She knew Tyler would never hurt her deliberately, and yet the menace in his voice was so unlike him. The threat... it was practiced, rehearsed. But she wouldn't leave him, not now. Not after all the times she had thought about Klaus. She couldn't do that to him, in his final moments, "I'm not leaving"

Klaus braced himself, allowing Tyler's bones to snap. She'd broken every other part of him, why not his body? Amber flowed in Tyler's eyes as he bared his teeth, "Go!"

She paused, her eyes widening for a second. He panicked, foolishly believing that she had seen through the ruse. She ran out the cellar, and he scolded himself. She didn't care about him.

_She never would._

And he'd never cared for anyone as much.

She paused, wiping the tears from her face. Tyler was dead. Klaus was dead. They were both gone, and she was all alone. She fell to her knees, sinking into the mud and bracken.

She'd fallen for him, landing so hard and so heavy. The pain was excruciating.

A strangled howl broke through the blackness of the night, piercing straight through her heart. She cried harder, nothing to comfort her but the cold hard ground.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hi!

I am so sorry! It's actually ridiculous how busy I've been, so I've only been able to write little sections at a time. If it feels a little disjointed - that's why! And don't hesitate to tell me. Seriously. I'd love the feedback.

I am also very sorry I haven't replied to anyone's reviews yet - I've been swamped, but I will get there! I appreciate your comments so much!

I have noticed a recurring theme, so I just want to clarify: this story is supposed to be canon, with the 2x13 backstory. Hence a heck of a lot of canon. But, as we move into season 4, I will start to deviate. I can't help it, there's things I just can't write. But I'm pretty sure you'll still recognise season 4.

I have two covers now! Crazy! I'll alternate, but if you want to see the other one, it's over on my tumblr!

346 followers? How in the world did that happen?! I love you all. And I will get back to each and every reviewer I can as soon as possible! I love talking to you all!

Until next time,

LoveYouBye!x


End file.
